Love Story
by PearlAmor
Summary: Draco and Hermione return for their 8th year at Hogwarts. They've always been enemies, but can they fall in love; true love. Together they learn to fall in love. Draco and Hermione learn to appreciate and love one another. Rated M for later chapter. Read and Review. FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN IN BLOCKS, BUT IT DOES CHANGE LATER INTO PARAGRAPHS!
1. Notch On The Bed Post

Draco Malfoy sat in his room; he could hear Granger outside laughing with her friends. Potty and Weasley. After the war Draco was able to tolerate Potter; but not Weasley. Deciding that he wasn't going to lock himself in his room just because they were out there; he sauntered out of his room and into the kitchen which the Head Boy and Girl would share. He made himself a hot chocolate and went and sat on the sofa only two feet away from the Golden Trio.

Hermione was sat on the floor with Harry and Ron; helping them with their potions homework and that was when Draco walked out of his chambers; made himself a hot chocolate and sat down on the sofa and began to read a book. He was handsome, and even that was an understatement. He looked divine; and Hermione blushed which unfortunately Harry picked up on.

'Are you okay Hermione; your cheeks have gone all red?' Harry asked. 'Ummm yeah, I'm fine Harry; it's just a little hot in here that's all; in fact I'm going to open a window' Hermione jumped up and ran to the window, but before her hand touched the latch she looked over to Draco 'Um Draco is it okay if I open the window?' Draco looked up quickly at the sound of his name, smirked and nodded his head. 'Mione since when do you have to ask ferret if you want to open a bloody window?' Ron blurted out. Draco looked up, anger showing up clearly on his angelic features. Hermione stepped in before anything could be said ' Ronald! This is Draco's apartment too, and it is common courtesy to ask. Just because you have no manners Ronald, it does not mean that we should all go around and like the cave man that you are!'

Draco could do nothing but smirk, firstly she had stuck up for him in front of the blood traitor, and secondly she had called him Draco. She never did that; she always called him Malfoy. 'Fine if you want to be all chummy with the ferret you can; I'm leaving' in a huff, Ron picked up his books and walked to the door, but before leaving Ron turned to Harry 'Come on Harry, we don't need her' Ron said glaring at Hermione. ' Fine Ronald, don't come begging if you need my help with your homework, and you're at perfect liberty to leave as well Harry' Hermione screamed. 'Um Mione, I don't mind staying and I'm okay with Malfoy – I mean Draco. I'm a mature adult and do not have a problem with him or you asking him if you can open a window.' replied Harry; much to the shock of everyone in the room; Ron stormed out shouting 'Well fuck you all'. This time Draco spoke ' Hermione, I'm sorry if I ruined your evening with your friends. And thank you Po- Harry, for what you said, I'm glad that we can act like adults and get over the past. I don't like what I did and because of that I'm sorry.' Draco extended his hand out to Harry, which to Hermione's surprise Harry shook with vigor. 'even though I would like to stay I should get back to the common room, Ron is my best friend and I should go and try to make him understand' and with that it was just Draco and Hermione left in the common room.

Hermione sat on the floor and carried on with her homework. Draco slid off the sofa and sat next to her. She felt the warmth radiate off his body, he was really close to her, and she hated to admit it, but she liked it, she really liked it. Draco knew what kind of an effect he had on her, and it made him smirk. He knew that she liked the contact; this would be fun for him. 'Thank you for what you said to the Weasel'

'No problem Draco, he shouldn't have been rude to you, but I think he forgets sometimes that the war is finished and that you are no longer a death eater' Oh no, she instantly knew she had hit a soft spot ' I'm sorry Draco; I should not have brought that up, I had no right to -' 'shh it's not your fault, and well my past is a part of me which I will never be able to leave behind, not matter how much I try-' Draco was cut off from his speech by Hermione's lips which gently attached themselves to his. For a moment Draco was shocked and trying to take it in, but once realization had washed over him; he kissed her back vigorously, his right hand in her hair and his left placed on the small of her back. Draco was in pure bliss; and he could feel his heart pumping; fast. And it wasn't until Hermione ran one of her hands through his hair and placed the other on his chest directly above his heart; that Draco broke apart from the kiss.


	2. Kiss Me

Draco broke apart from the kiss.

Hermione looked up at Draco; he had broken away after she touched him. Was he angry? Was he upset? All Hermione could think was 'of course he broke away, he kissed me, and he kissed a mudblood'. Her deep brown eyes looked into his silver eyes. It was then that she noticed that he was grinning.

'Ummm are you okay Draco?' Hermione cautiously asked?

'I'm happy 'Mione, this what people do when they are happy.' Pointing to his grin. 'Why wouldn't I be happy? I got to kiss you?' Draco said still grinning.

'It's just that you kind of um – you know- broke away –like- after I touched you' Draco was grinning even more now. ' I did not break away because you kissed me, you had cold hands and when my shirt is quite thin, it was just a shock, that's all' Hermione sighed with relief; there she was worrying herself in case she did something wrong when it was really just her cold hand. Damn her cold hands.

'Well did you mind that I kissed you?' Hermione questioned. 'Mind? I fucking loved it, you're so beautiful. Why would I ever mind?' And to prove his point he bent his head and kissed her again. Their mouths moving against each other. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Bliss was consuming them both.

This time when they broke apart, with sore lips Hermione asked 'Draco what is this?' Draco expected this would come up, Hermione analyzed everything, why would she stop now. 'I honestly don't know Hermione. What do you want it to be?'

'Well I definitely don't just want to be another notch on the bed post. I won't. I know you're the Slytherin Sex God, I know that you like to get around. A lot. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I want something but I want it to be real, and not just your attempt to get in my knickers.' Hermione let out a breath, what a rant! Draco smirked his signature smirk, making Hermione blush.

'You think I'm a sex God? Well. I must say, I am deeply flattered.' This caused Hermione to go a deep shade of red. 'Draco you know what I mean. Please stop smirking and answer my question' Hermione tried to say this as seriously as she could, but it was far from serious. 'Please, just take this seriously Draco.'

'Okay, okay' Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it in his. 'Hermione Granger you could never just be another conquest, I respect you too much for you to be as you said 'another notch on the bedpost'. I actually care about, unlike any other girl. I've fancied you since the day we began Hogwarts. I just was unable to say anything about it because of the way I was brought up, and now after the war this whole blood status thing, it doesn't matter anymore. Whatever we end up having, it will be real, I promise you that. I will be committed if we choose to have a relationship, and I will always keep you happy.' 'First year! You've had a crush on me since first year. OMG I would never have believed that. And I most certainly did not know that Draco Malfoy was a soppy romantic at heart.' Hermione sat back stunned. 'That's all you got from my speech? Really? ' Draco blushed and looked rather upset at the same time. This time Hermione took his hand 'Draco Malfoy I'm glad that you shared your feelings with me today. I want to have something with you. I want to let go of that hatred we shared in the past. Blood never mattered and I'm happy that you understand that now to. I really am. I want to be yours and only yours-'

Hermione was stopped when Draco's lips came crashing down on hers. He tasted amazing. He smelled amazing, it was masculine and spicy, only he could pull this off.

Draco heard her moan while he kissed her; that made him feel like a man, being able to please a woman like that. His hand was rummaging through her soft hair. It was no longer that uncontrollable frizz but gentle locks which cascaded down her back. Her scent was arousing, Vanilla and sugar plum; she was intoxicating.

Draco broke away and whispered into Hermione's ear 'Your mine now witch and let me tell you I never let go of anything. Your mine forever, you belong to me. Just as I belong to you'

Hermione blushed; she had no idea what to say, so she just smiled. They were so close together, while they were kissing Hermione had climbed into Draco's laps and has straddled him. She could feel just how aroused he really was. At this point she was now a deep shade of scarlet. Draco was about to kiss her again. When suddenly their common room door swung open.

'Whoa guys… I'm sorry Dray I'll just meet you later.' Blaise shouted out from across the room, with a grim plastered on his face.

'Ummm I'm just going to go to my room. Why don't you go with your friends Draco?' Hermione lept of Draco and ran to her room. Draco got up and walked over to Blaise.

Draco slapped Blaise on the back 'Great timing mate, you sure do know how to spoil great moments don't you?'

'So you finally done it? Finally got with Granger – good. Now I won't have to hear you moaning.' Blaise said. ' I do not moan' Draco nearly shouted back. Mimicking Draco's voice Blaise started to say ' I wonder if Granger ever looks at me? Why does she always have to be with Weasel and Potty? Weasel always uses her, I would never use her. She looks so beautiful today I would love to rip all of her clothes-' Draco slapped his best friend on the back to get him to shut up before Hermione heard him. 'Shut up dickhead, if she hears you, I will never hear the end of it, now come lets go to the Slytherin dorms, I need to talk to Pansy urgently.'

And with the Draco and Blaise left the Head Boy and Girls Dorms and headed for the dungeons.


	3. Pansy

And with that Draco and Blaise left the Head Boy and Girls Dorms and headed for the dungeons.

Hermione had run into her room, completely embarrassed. Blaise had walked in and seen her in Draco's laps. She ran across the room opened her door and jumped on to her bed. Now Hermione doesn't normally like to listen to other people's conversations, but she just had to know what Draco was going to say. She needed to know how he actually felt; would he be ashamed that his friends had seen him? Would he deny that there was nothing between them? Hermione got off her bed and lept to the door where she gently pressed her ear against it. She heard everything. Who knew Draco really liked her, and was just like a school girl moaning about his crush? OMG he's liked me for 6 years; whoa that's a long time.

'….now come let's go to the Slytherin dorms, I need to talk to Pansy urgently.' Draco said quickly to Blaise. Hermione took all of the information in. Why would he need to see Pansy? He even said that it was urgent, was she his girlfriend? Was he going to tell the whole of the Slytherin house how her conquered the Princess of the Golden Trio. Hermione walked to her bed and sat there. Her bed was lovely, a huge four poster bed, with carvings in the wood. It was red and gold; she had 2 huge wardrobes, a chest of drawers, tables etc. but what she loved the most was her bookshelf. In covered an entire wall and full of books that she would throughout the year.

Hermione didn't want to sound big headed but she always knew that she would be Head Girl, so it didn't come as a shock when she found out. She was however surprised when she found out that Draco was Head Boy.

-Flash back-

_Hermione was on the Platform, waiting for Harry and Ron to come through the barrier. Ron – they had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets but it wasn't much, it felt like she was kissing her brother, they both thought it would be best to just remain friends and not ruin what they had. Both of they walked through the barrier. ''Mione, how is that you are always on time.' Ron said. 'Because I have a watch Ronald, something you should desperately invest in.' 'Calm down you two, seriously. Let's just enjoy this year. Come let's find a compartment before they all go.' Harry said. 'I need to go to the Head Girls compartment, but you two carry on and I will find you later. And Harry you are going to find a compartment you are Harry Potter, the boy who killed Voldemort. Girls will swoon all over you, not to mention that you have grown taller over the summer. Well see you guys in but.' Hermione quickly walked over to the front of the train, wondering who the Head Boy was. _

_She was about to walk into her compartment, when she realised someone was already sitting there. Someone blond. _

'_Uh Malfoy?' registering that someone was there Draco turned around and not to his surprise there was Granger. Well of course she was going to be Head Girl. _

'_Yes Granger?' 'Ummm, well what are you doing here?' 'In case you couldn't see but this badge means that I'm Head Boy, which means we share this compartment.' Draco smirked and turned around to continue to stare at the platform. _

'_I – okay, well sorry that I didn't see. So...' before she could continue Draco interrupted her 'There is no need to try and fill the silence. I'm only going to say this once so here goes I'm sorry for how I treated you before; I want to move past this and just well – maybe we could be friends, I don't know. We will both be sharing dorms, I will not try to antagonize you and neither will the other Slytherins. You have my word.' 'Okay, well I forgive you Draco, and it would be nice to just forget everything and be friends.' She held out her hand which Draco shook and he actually smiled. 'You called me Draco?' _

'_Well that is your name, and you should call me Hermione if we are going to be friends.' She sat down opposite him. For the entire train journey they talked about everything. Hermione was so pleased that she could actually have an intelligent conversation with someone. She loved Harry and Ron, but all they ever talked about was Quidditch, girls and other boy stuff. _

-End Flash Back-

One week. That's how long she been Head Girl. At first sharing dorms with Draco had been awkward, but they soon got over that. It was a Sunday; Hermione had already completed all of her homework. She had nothing to do which would distract her from thinking about Draco and what he had said.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons.

'Panse I think I'm falling for her, and I don't know what to do. I mean I know that I liked her, but when she kissed me, Merlin I thought I would explode, she's just so beautiful and intelligent. I don't want to screw this up. What am I going to do Panse I mean what if I hurt her what if...?'

'Oh dear, I would never have imagined to see you lose your cool Draco. Chill. Firstly congrats, you finally kissed the girl, I mean about time; no more having to listen to you going all moony over her. Secondly you won't screw this up, she means a lot to you which is evident.' Pansy looked down at Draco trousers and pointed out that his 'friend' had woken up. 'Oh shit, Pansy do you have to point stuff like that out?' Blaise was sat on the sofa across from them and started to laugh. 'See look at what you started. I'm going to go take a shower. See you in a bit Pansy, and stop laughing you fucking dickhead.' Draco threw a cushion towards Blaise and hit him on the head.

Blaise got off his seat and sat next to Pansy. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. 'Well aren't you beautiful babe' Blaise said after they broke apart. 'I am so happy that Draco finally got with Hermione, it took a while but oh well better than late than never I suppose.'

'I just kissed you, called you beautiful and all you can think about it Draco and Granger? Seriously you girls are so complicated.' Blaise smirked and carried Pansy over his shoulder to his dorms where he was about to make her scream his name with pleasure.

Draco was in the shower, happily thinking about Hermione and their kiss when suddenly 'OH BLAISE, RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD, BLAISE. BLAISE! KEEP GOING! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER. IM COMING BABY, IM COMING' suddenly everything went quite. 'Lucky fucking prick' Draco said while in the shower. Draco got out and changed into new ones. And ran back to his dorm. Only to hear silence.

Where was Hermione?


	4. Are you Jealous?

**Hey guys! This is my first story. Review this so I that I can incorporate your ideas into the story. I want to make it slightly tragic – tell me what you guys want. I also want to give Ron a girlfriend – but not lavender, so any suggestions. Make up some names if you want.**

**Review PLEASE!**

_**BEEN FORGETTING TO DO THIS ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS- DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER (WISH I DID BUT, THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH J K ROWLING)**_

'Hermione! Where are you?' Draco shouted as he checked the living area; kitchen and the bathroom. Oh God where is she? Draco thought. 'Mione! Granger?' Draco shouted around the living areas. He walked up the stairs where his and Hermione's rooms were. He pushed open her door, it was empty. Draco was about to leave the room, when he heard someone underneath the bed. Draco took out his wand and crept to the bed. That's when he realised that Hermione was underneath the bed. He approached the bed slowly; bent down and pulled Hermione out and dragged her by the ankle. Her top had ran up her stomach revealing her creamy skin; once again Draco could feel the excitement in his boxers.

'What on earth are you doing Draco?' Hermione said as she got up and to Draco's dismay pulled her top down.

'I couldn't find you and – what were you doing underneath the bed. Hiding from me?' Draco said whilst winking making Hermione blush.

'Firstly I was under the bed because I lost my sock, so I decided to look for it underneath the bed. Secondly hide from you – Hermione scoffed. And thirdly since when do you need me, why don't you go off to Pansy, I'm sure she would love to be with you.' Hermione said.

Draco finally understood – she was jealous. But how did she know that he went to see Pansy – OH dear God, she had heard everything he had said. This time it was Draco's turn to blush. Draco was going to use Hermione's jealously to his advantage. 'Is that jealously I detect Granger? Because it doesn't suit you. Firstly I will call you whatever I bloody well please 'Mione. And Secondly I did indeed go and see Pansy; she is my friend.' Hermione scoffed. 'Me, jealousy of Pansy, you have got to be kidding me.' Draco smirked, she was jealous. 'Fine if you're not jealous, give me a kiss.' Draco said. 'No' Hermione replied sharply. Draco once again smirked. 'Go on; give me a kiss' Draco bent his head lower to kiss her, but Hermione moved out of the way. 'Go ask your _girlfriend _for a kiss.' Hermione replied. 'I just did, but it seems as if she doesn't want to kiss me' Draco replied, pretending to look hurt. Hermione immediately looked up, a smile creeping on to her face. 'Awwwww 'Hermione said. 'What Granger? What is so cute about my poor feeling being hurt?' Draco pouted. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco neck, and looked into his eyes. 'What's cute is that you called me your girlfriend. I thought that I was just well – another notch on your bed post, and' Hermione was cut off; Draco had put his finger on her lips. 'Hermione I meant it when I said that I wanted to be with you, I really like you. And you could never just be another conquest. Never. And now your mine, all mine.' Draco said with a wolfish grin that looked really sexy. Only Draco could pull off something like that. Draco put his head on Hermione's shoulder, tightening the embrace. Her could smell her; vanilla and sugar plum. Her smell was arousing. Draco didn't understand how he managed to control himself around her.

Hermione's head was on Draco's shoulder. She could smell him. The smell was distinctively him. He smelt like the ocean; strong and powerful and so masculine. His aftershave was arousing. She loved it. When they had first moved into the dorms, every time Draco walked past and his scent lingered in the air, Hermione would find herself sniffing the air. Smelling his scent. Hermione began to plant kisses on his neck. She nibbled on his earlobe, and when he let out a soft moan, she smirked. She bit down gently on his neck, and then kissed it. Then she slowly began to blow on it. The pleasure was too much for Draco, it was euphoric. Draco picked Hermione up and put her over his shoulder. He walked to her bed, and dropped her on the mattress. He climbed on top of her. Running his hand over her curves while at the same time planting kisses on her neck, and heading down to her the top of her breasts. Hermione began to unbutton Draco shirt, kissing his bare chest every time a button was eliminated. His chest was toned, Quidditch really paid off. Those toned muscles were beautiful. Draco was beautiful. He was classically beautiful. He had angelic features; ironic how he was anything but an angel. Hermione could feel herself getting wet.

'Hermione!' someone screamed. Hermione was in another world, and came crashing down when she felt Draco's body leave hers. 'Don't go Draco!' Hermione let out in a soft whisper. 'Hermione get up, Weasel is her to see you.' Draco said, and even then she could hear the smirk in his voice. Hermione jumped out of bed. There stood Ron, as red as a beetroot. 'How could you 'Mione? He's the enemy. Ferret face only wants one thing from you, and – you. I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room. When you feel like apologizing to me for this stupid behavior you will find me there.'

Hermione didn't know what had overcome her, but she walked over to where Ron stood and slapped him.

'How dare you Ronald Weasley. Draco is my boyfriend, and I can do whatever I like with him. Yes you heard me correctly – boyfriend. He is not the enemy Ron! How many times do I have to keep telling you that the war is over! OVER Ronald! And APOLOGIZE! I have no need to apologize to you, I have done nothing wrong. If I want to sleep with Draco, I bloody well will – will you get that grin off your face Draco, it's not funny – where was I, oh yeah. I've done nothing wrong. Just because you don't have the decency to knock before you enter someone's room.' Hermione looked furious, she had to stop and breathe, and ranting really took all the energy out of her.

'I – Um, sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry really. Your right you can do whatever you want, even if it is with Ferret Face. Sorry 'Mione.' 'it's okay Ron, just promise that you won't lose your top like that again, and will knock next time.' Ron nodded, and Hermione gave him a hug, and with that Ron walked out of the room. Leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the room.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think. Please! I'm desperate to know what you really think.**

**And thank you to everyone who's put this on story alert. Love you guys :**

**ShannonAnne2303**

**JasmineRB**

**blondier47**

**Zahriah**

**basshannah**

**hannahinthesky44**


	5. Draco Abraxus Malfoy

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. **

Leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the room. Draco moved to hug Hermione, and she moved into his arms. It amazed him as to how perfectly she molded into his body; it was as if they were meant to be.

2 months later.

Everything was perfect. By now the entire school new that Hermione was going out with Draco. After a little persuasion the Slytherins accepted Hermione, and treated her with respect. Draco and Hermione were sat by the lake.

'Babe I wanted to ask you something.' Draco said. Hermione stirred a little, she was sat in between Draco's legs and her head was on his chest, his arms circled around her waist. 'Sure' Hermione replied. 'Now I understand if you don't want to at the moment; but I was wondering if you'd like to um' 'Draco you know you can ask me anything you want. Please don't hesitate with me' Hermione had now turned around to face Draco. 'Well, it's Christmas in a month, and my parents have asked me to come home for the holidays, because there's a ball they want to go to, and well, I mean they know about you and me sort of, and – um I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go to the ball with me as my date and stay with me during our holidays? Please' Draco looked at Hermione who looked completely balled over. 'Firstly what do you mean that your parents sort of know about us? Are you ashamed of me? Do you not want to be my boyfriend?' Hermione looked upset, and her eyes were swelling up. Draco kissed her. 'Always jumping to conclusions aren't you. I am not ashamed of you, I never have and never will be. And I _always_ want to be your boyfriend. And well, I have told my parents that I am currently courting you, but they don't know exactly how I feel about you.' Hermione had begun to laugh. 'What is so fucking funny Granger?' Draco looked a little hurt. 'Courting! Oh My God Draco you so cute. You're such a romantic, and I love that about you. And may I ask how exactly do you feel about me?' Draco blushed. 'Well excuse me for having been brought up to respect women. Courting is how my parents have always referred it. And well it seems to make you happy. So there, I am courting the beautiful Hermione Jean Granger.' Draco kissed Hermione quite savagely, so when he finally pulled back she was gasping for air, but had to lick her lips because they were so dry. 'Oh Draco, that's sweet. And you avoided my last question. How do you feel about me?' Hermione pried. 'Well Malfoy's are renowned for never revealing their emotions, so this is hard for me but her goes. Hermione, I love you, I really do' Draco saw a tear roll down Hermione's cheek. 'I love you too Draco Abraxus Malfoy, so very much.' This time Hermione crawled into Draco laps and planted her lips onto his, passionately. 'Yes Draco' Hermione said once she broke away. 'Yes what 'Mione?' Draco said looking puzzled. 'Yes I will be your date to the ball.' Hermione thought that it would be worth it when, when she saw Draco's face light up. 'Seriously, will you go, oh Hermione I am completely and hopelessly in love with you.' Draco picked her up and swung her through the air. When he let her down, he kissed her again. 'Well if you are coming to the ball, would you be willing to stay at the manor with me for a couple of days? Please Hermione.' Hermione looked worried. 'I'm not sure Draco …' 'Before you answer let me tell you that if you come, I promise to show the Malfoy library.' Upon hearing the word library, Hermione's face lit up. 'Library. Okay. Yes I will. Let me owl my parents and tell them. Okay' Hermione jumped out of Draco's arms and ran back to the castle squealing at the thought of a whole new library to discover.

Draco watched her run to the castle, and his face broke out in a smile. She was the one for him.

**NOT GOING TO UPLOAD ANY MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS UNTIL YOU REVIEW ME AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY. PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. **


	6. Christmas Nerves

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND AS PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 5.**

Hermione jumped out of Draco's arms and ran back to the castle squealing at the thought of a whole new library to discover.

Draco watched her run to the castle, and his face broke out in a smile. She was the one for him.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays were about to start. Hermione would be spending the entire Christmas break with Draco and the Malfoy's, and she was absolutely shitting herself about it; even after Draco had spent weeks telling her that it would be okay. Hermione was so happy at this point; her relationship with Draco was amazing; he took her on dates; spoiled her and called her babe even when he was with his friends. He did everything that a boyfriend should; he had kissed her in the rain, gave her hugs from behind; held her hand around the school; sent her notes throughout the school day telling her that he loved her and most importantly he loved her; adored her. Draco had placed her on a pedestal and looked at her with such reverence; Hermione was afraid that one day he might just start worshipping her. Even the teachers were so happy about the relationship; they all thought it should house unity; but they all felt happy because Draco and Hermione deserved to be happy. Harry was happy for them; he knew that Draco loved her and he saw no harm in the relationship. Ron however could not or would not get over the fact that Hermione was happy with the 'enemy'. Ron sent glaring looks at Draco whenever he was with Hermione. Hermione of course had tried to talk some sense into Ron; but alas it did not work, so she gave up and focused on her wonderful relationship with Draco.

Hermione was lying on her bed with Draco on top of her shirtless. He was kissing her neck while caressing her thighs. 'Oh Draco, I love you' Hermione said. Draco smirked; he loved the effect that he had on Hermione. Hermione sat up, leaving Draco very confused. 'Mione did I do something wrong? What's the matter?' Draco mumbled. 'Draco we've been dating for 2 months and we haven't had sex, and every time we get close I stop you; making some excuse of something else stops us; but I want you to know why I've been stopping this – us' Hermione had turned red and was staring out of the window, when suddenly Draco's very strong arm pulled Hermione by the stomach into Draco's laps. 'Mione I know why, you're a virgin.' Draco whispered into her ear. 'That's why I haven't pushed you. You have the right to lose your virginity when you're ready and not before then.' Draco moved Hermione's hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck. 'How on earth did you know that Draco?' Hermione gasped as he kissed her earlobe. 'I just did, I knew that your virginity meant something to you, and you wouldn't have just given it away. You know that you're a very classy woman like that. You have some self – respect. I like that.' Draco practically purred in her ear sending a shiver up Hermione's spine. 'I love you Draco, you know that right. I love you so much I think I could almost burst. I'm sure if I want to lose my virginity just now, but I'm certain that I want to lose it with you. Yes. I want you to take my virginity.' Hermione turned around to face Draco and kissed him on the lips, hungrily. 'I love you too Miss. Granger. I love you more than you know.' Draco whispered into her ear; very seductively. Hermione and Draco truly were in love.

Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione eating his breakfast. After the war houses could sit with each; but not many people moved around. Draco whispered something into Hermione's ear 'Could you two please get a room; it's disgusting please!' Ron exclaimed. Harry and Ginny stopped to eat their breakfast and turned to Ron. 'Ronald what the hell is wrong with you, they're doing nothing wrong. I mean grow up. Nobody said anything to you, when Lavender Brown used to practically suck your face. So shut up and mind your own business.' Ginny said before Draco had a chance to make a snide remark about Ron's appearance; but not his wealth. After he had started to go out with Hermione; he had a new found respect for Ginny; and would therefore not mock her wealth. 'Thanks Gin.' Draco smiled at her. 'Uh since when do you call my sister Gin, ferret face?' Ron practically shouted. 'Since we're friends Ron. Just because you can't get over petty hatred does not mean that I can't. Oh get over Ron, me and Draco are friends.' Ginny said before she walked away, being followed by Harry. The Slytherin table had sensed something was wrong, so Pansy, Theo and Blaise had walked over to the Gryffindor table. 'Everything okay mate. Hey 'Mione' Blaise said. 'Hey 'Mione.' Pansy said before sitting down next to Hermione and talking to her about what they were going to wear at the ball. 'Yeah everything's okay guys, no need to worry.' Draco said before he got up and signalled for Hermione to follow him. The three Slytherins made their way back to their own table.

Once outside Draco took Hermione to an empty classroom. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Draco shouted. Hermione flinched. Sensing that Draco had upset her he kissed her on the forehead and apologised; he would never want to be the reason why Hermione was not happy. 'It's okay Draco. I just think he's jealous because I'm with you.' Hermione said. 'Well he should be jealous I have me most beautiful, intelligent and warm hearted woman as my girlfriend.' Draco said as he pulled Hermione into an embrace. 'Love you 'Mione' draco said as he kissed her lips.

Hermione and Draco were in their dorms; getting ready to head down to the platform. Draco was beyond excited, whereas Hermione thought she might me sick with nerves. She would be staying the Malfoy's, she would stay in that house; the house where she had been tortured. So many bad memories lived within the Malfoy Manor. Draco and Hermione sat in the head boys and girls compartment. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy and Theo were all sat in there with them. They were all laughing, but Hermione nearly puked when she felt the train pull up and when she looked out of the window there they were. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco helped Hermione get her trunk, she was shaking. She hugged Harry and Ginny, they told her everything would be okay, but not to hesitate to owl them if something happened. Draco practically dragged her to where his parents stood. Narcissa broke out in a smile and hugged Draco. 'Oh Draco, I have missed you, I'm so glad that you came. Oh my little baby.' Draco finally broke out of the death grip in which Narcissa had held him. Draco turned to his father. Lucius stepped forward and hugged his son. 'We missed you Draco. I hope you had a good time in school.' Draco stepped back ' Mother, Father I am very well. But I would like to introduce you to Hermione; my girlfriend. I have been courting her for 3 months now. Draco pushed Hermione forward where she nervously smiled. 'Mr and Mrs Malfoy, thank you for letting me stay.' Hermione said, trying to look brave. When actually inside she was preparing herself for all the snide remarks he would hear about her blood status and what not. But nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

Narcissa broke out in a huge smile and hugged Hermione. While still holding her Narcissa said ' Oh my dear, I am so sorry for what we put you through, we were foolish. I expected you to make remarks about how foolish we were but instead you are being polite. You truly are wonderful, I'm so glad that Draco found you.' Narcissa broke away. 'I hope that you could find it within your heart to forgive us Miss Granger, we were horrible and even though we don't deserve your happiness or company during the holidays I hope you will forgive us and have a wonderful time at the manor.' Lucius said; actually looking sad. Hermione could not believe what had just happened. She was in shock. She nodded at them both and said 'What you did was not your fault, I have never hated you for it and I never will; but if it means so much to you; I forgave you a very long time ago. And please call me Hermione, Mr Malfoy' Hermione said and looked over to Draco, who was beaming. Then Lucius did something which shocked everyone, he stepped towards Hermione and hugged her. At first Hermione stood there not sure what to do, she looked at Draco who was just as shocked as her, and then to Narcissa who has tears in her eyes. 'Thank you so much Miss – um Hermione, you have no idea how much your forgiveness means to us' Lucius said. And then Hermione hugged him back.

Once broke apart Narcissa turned to Hermione 'Hermione please call us Lucius and Narcissa, Mr and Mrs Malfoy sounds far too formal.' Hermione nodded and turned to face Draco who pulled her into an embrace. Lucius broke the silence 'Well shall we go to the manor then' and with that Lucius took hold of Hermione's hand and them apparated to the manor. Harry and Ginny had been watching from a distance and were pleased with what they saw. 'Phew that was relieving, I would have been worried about 'Mione all through the break if I hadn't just seen that bloody miracle. I mean Lucius friggin Malfoy hugged 'Mione' Harry said to Ginny. And with that the couple left the platform to join up with the Weasley clan.


	7. Drappy the House Elf

DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER.

Harry and Ginny had been watching from a distance and were pleased with what they saw. 'Phew that was relieving, I would have been worried about 'Mione all through the break if I hadn't just seen that bloody miracle. I mean Lucius friggin Malfoy hugged 'Mione' Harry said to Ginny. And with that the couple left the platform to join up with the Weasley clan.

Hermione apparated into the Malfoy Manor; the wards has been altered so that she could enter. The scene took her breath away; she was there; in that drawing room; the one where she had been tortured. Hermione could feel her eyes brimming with tears. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa saw this, instantly each of them felt guilty. Heart wrenching guilt. Before she could stop herself Hermione could feel tears cascading down her cheeks. She was crying in earnest by now; and at that point Narcissa pulled her in for a hug, while escorting her out of the room, whispering calming and soothing words into her ear. Lucius turned to Draco 'I'm so very sorry son. I didn't know that she would be affected like that. If fact it was insensitive of me to have us apparated into this very room. I should thought this through carefully. Oh dear, what if she thinks that I did this on purpose?' Lucius was completely beside himself. 'Father calm down, please. I know you didn't do this on purpose; and 'Mione knows that too. Please don't worry; this is this her first time back to the manor after what happened; the emotions are still there; and mother is with her. She'll be fine.' Draco said; not sure if he was reassuring himself of his father. They both walked out of the room and up the large staircase to Lucius's and Narcissa's bed chambers. They pushed the door open slightly to see Narcissa on the bed talking to Hermione they were about to leave, but they both looked at each other smiled and silently decided that they wanted to know what the two women were talking about.

'I'm so sorry for acting like that. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have done that. I've ruined the holidays for everyone. I told Draco that I shouldn't come here.' Hermione was crying into the shoulder on Narcissa. Narcissa pulled Hermione away and wiped her tears, she lifted Hermione's face so that she was looking into the Lady Malfoy's piercing blue eyes. 'Now you listen here Hermione, this is not your fault; those emotions had to come out sooner or later; holding them in does you no good. And you by far stupid simply for expressing those emotions. I'm sorry Hermione we should have known that that room was bound to have this effect. I'm sorry Hermione truly.' Narcissa really did look sad. Hermione pulled the woman into a hug. 'It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault.' Hermione broke away from the hug. Narcissa looked at her and smiled. 'Draco is very lucky that he found you. You are a remarkable woman. God forbid anything happens to your relationship with Draco I want you to promise that you will still visit me. You're like the daughter I never had. I'm sure that if I did have a daughter; she would be just like you. Beautiful, intelligent, caring and a generally wonderful woman.' Both of the women were crying now, but they were happy tears. 'Narcissa please don't be offended but when Draco asked me to come here for Christmas, I was dreading it. I thought that you wouldn't accept me, but after coming here and meeting you and Lucius; I'm glad that I did come. You really are a wonderful woman.' Hermione looked up at the woman you pulled her in for another hug. They hugged for a while, feeling content. Narcissa finally had that daughter that she had always wanted. They both stood up and looked into the huge vanity mirror. They were both a mess. The men who were standing at the door thought that they had never looked any more beautiful than they did now. However they stood there silently, certain that the women still had a lot to talk about.

Narcissa reached for her wand and performed a glamour charm upon herself and Hermione; they looked as if they hadn't just spent the last thirty minutes crying into each other's shoulders. Narcissa set next to her vanity while Hermione sat on the bed. 'Narcissa I don't wish to pry and you don't have to answer by question, I'll understand..' Hermione was cut off by Narcissa. 'Ask me whatever you want dear, don't hesitate.' Narcissa smiled at Hermione, prompting her to ask her question. 'Um, how did you know that Lucius was the one for you, I mean when you got married.' Narcissa smiled. 'Are you okay Narcissa, I mean you don't have to answer.' Hermione started to worry that she had asked too much. 'Oh my dear, I was just thinking how I always wanted a daughter who would ask me questions like that; you know the sort of relationship only a mother and daughter can share. I'm so happy that you asked me; it made me feel like I do have a daughter.' Hermione smiled at her 'I'm glad I make you happy, you make me feel very special Narcissa.' Narcissa beamed. 'To answer your question, I just knew. When Lucius asked me to marry him; I just knew he was the one; it felt right. He's my soul mate; and well you just connect. As well as that Lucius is a very handsome man; I just couldn't wait to make him mine.' Narcissa looked towards her and smiled 'Why do you ask Hermione?' Hermione blushed. 'Oh no reason, I just asked. Can you tell me some stories of Draco when he was little?' Narcissa chuckled. 'Yes of course I will. When Draco was a little boy, he used to have a fascination with the house elves. He would follow them around the house; and one day I found him in the kitchens with nothing but a pillow case one. He thought he was a house elf. He was so cute; he spent the day pretending he was one. He walked around the manor following Lucius and referred to him as master, every time Lucius spoke to him. My little boy truly was special and adorable.' Hermione had never laughed so much, neither had Narcissa. 'Oh my God, I cannot believe that. Draco thought he was house elf.' Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. 'I'll tell you another one. When Draco was a little boy he used to stand at my door and listen to my conversations. So did his father.' Narcissa walked over to her door and Lucius and Draco fell through, both turning a very deep shade of red. Narcissa looked at Hermione and they both began to laugh. Lucius loved it when Narcissa laughed; it was beautiful. He looked at Hermione who was also very happy; and then he remembered that he had caused her a lot of pain today. Lucius broke the laughter. He walked over to Hermione and sat on the bed next to her 'I apologize for the grief that you had to feel today because of me. I should have thought it through, but I never meant for you to be hurt like that. I'm sorry and I hope that you will forgive me.' Lucius looked sad and guilt ridden. Hermione looked up to him and into his silver eyes 'Lucius that was not your fault. I can't forgive you, you did nothing wrong.' Hermione smiled, and for the second time that day the elder Malfoy engulfed her in a hug. 'Count yourself lucky Hermione; father's never hugged me that many times in a whole friggin year, let alone a day.' Draco smiled. 'Watch you language Draco!' Narcissa gave Draco a stern look. 'Why on earth did you tell 'Mione the house elf story; you promised that you would never tell anybody mother. Look she's still laughing about it.' Draco said while he saw Hermione chucking into Lucius's shoulder; even the older Malfoy couldn't contain his laughter. The two of them sat there laughing. Narcissa pulled Draco into an embrace. Lucius spoke out 'Cissa I think we should get the pensive out tonight and show Hermione the real memory.' Lucius smiled. 'Of course dear, I'm sure Drappy would be happy to go get it out.' Narcissa and Lucius were both laughing, while Draco's scowl increased. When Narcissa saw the confusion on her face she smiled 'Draco called himself Drappy the house elf, he didn't think the name Draco befitted a house elf. And if I recall correctly he said that and I quote 'A house elf needs an exciting name mummy, because they are always happy, that's why I can't be called Draco. You should call me Drappy that way you remember that I'm still a house elf and your son Draco.' Hermione began to laugh again alongside Lucius and Narcissa. The four of them were so happy.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS, I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THE BIT ABOUT THE YOUNG DRACO. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANYTHING FOR A WHILE, I'VE GOT EXAMS COMING UP SOON. P.S PRIVATE MESSAGE ME SOME PICTURES OF DRESSES THAT HERMIONE COULD WEAR TO THE BALL. BEST PICTURE WILL BE FEATURED IN THE STORY, AS WELL AS A SHOUT OUT TO THE SENDER WHEN THAT CHAPTER IS POSTED.


	8. Adonis

**HEY DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S PUT THIS ON STORY ALERT. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING; IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY WRITING. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER IT I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. DON'T FORGET TO FIND SOME PICTURES; JUST MESSAGE ME THE LINK. TRYING TO THINK OF WHAT DRACO'S GOING TO GET HERMIONE FOR CHRISTMAS - ANY SUGGESTIONS? AND WHAT IS HERMIONE GOING TO GET DRACO FOR CHRISTMAS?**

The four of them were so happy.

Hermione had been given the grand tour of the entire manor; it took nearly all day. It wasn't that bad Draco kept his hand on Hermione's hip and would kiss her shoulder, neck, ear and her lips. Draco laughed at Hermione's expression when she found out that the manor had its own library. She squealed as she ran into the library and was in a state of pure bliss. The library had three floors, the walls were stacked with books, Hermione ventured in even further and found a secluded area of the library, it had a beautiful chaise lounge. It was white with silver decorations. She ran to it and leapt on it and lay down. Draco was amazed, how could someone get so excited because of books? He followed where she had run to, only to find her reclining on the chaise. Her hair was fanned over the side and she was lying there peacefully. She looked incredible. He crept over to where she was, her eyes were closed and he bent over and kissed her. Her eyes opened, but she relaxed when she saw him and kissed him back. Hermione didn't even notice it when Draco climbed on top of her; he opened her legs, it was amazing how his body fit so perfectly between her legs. He bent down to deepen the kiss and Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands were in her hair; her beautiful soft hair. His hands wandered down to her top and he began to unbutton her top. He gasped when he saw her red lace bra. Her breasts certainly had developed over the summer; they were wonderful. His hand drifted over her breast and he smirked when Hermione let out a soft moan. Hermione's hands and gone wandering as well. She began to undo his shirt, leaving a kiss his chest every time she eliminated a button. Draco shrugged off his shirt; and this time Hermione gasped; it wasn't like she had never seen him shirtless; but every time his chest took her breath away. He was perfect; he was her Adonis. Both were shirtless and thing were beginning to get heated, when suddenly Hermione heard a faint cough 'Dray did you hear that?' Hermione managed to get while Draco was kissing her neck. 'Huh? You're so beautiful Hermione, absolutely divine. I would take you right now but my mother is attached to this chaise.' Draco said. 'Yes and your mother would appreciate it if you did not defile Hermione on her chaise.' Narcissa stood there smirking. The smirk was the Malfoy trademark. 'Oh fuck! Mum you couldn't have come at a better time?' Draco swiftly got up and stood in front of Hermione, giving her time to put her top back on. Hermione peered out from behind Draco 'I'm sorry Narcissa; I didn't mean to let things get out of hand.' Hermione was bright red and was wishing she was anywhere but here. Narcissa smiled 'Don't worry about it dear, you're both adults. The amount of times me and Lucius have done things on that chaise-' 'Oh my God mum, I did not want to hear that; and now thanks to you I have images in my mind that no amount of therapy will get rid of. Well done mother you've finally screwed me up.' Draco was so embarrassed, first his mother disturbs him then she starts to share sex stories with her son and his girlfriend. 'Well I only came here to get Drappy, his master was asking for him.' Narcissa said, and smirked when she heard Hermione laughing behind a very angry Draco. 'Mother you said you wouldn't mention it again especially in front of Hermione, look she can barely control herself. 'Mione stop it, please it's really not that funny.' Draco turned to look at Hermione with a scowl on his face. Hermione sobered up 'I'm sorry Draco, please don't scowl so much, your face will get stuck like that.' Hermione winked as Narcissa led her out of the library, while Draco walked out through the other door to go and see his father.

**REMEMBER LONGER CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW :)**


	9. Love

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER.**

Hermione winked as Narcissa led her out of the library, while Draco walked out through the other door to go and see his father.

'Well Drappy it's nice of you to finally grace me with your presence. Oh lighten up Draco, stop scowling every time you hear Drappy.' Lucius said while sat in his study. Draco scowled. 'Father will you please stop calling me Drappy; and most importantly if you have to call me that name do not say it in front of Hermione; it's embarrassing. Please father could you do at least that much for me.' Draco said as he sat in the chair opposite to his father. 'So why did you request to see me father?' Draco questioned; looking worried. Lucius smiled 'I simply called you hear to ask what your intention are regarding Hermione, I will not have you hurting her; she will not be another one of whores whom you like to entertain for a while.' By the time Lucius had finished he scowled at Draco. Draco was shocked. 'Father who's dad are you? It sounds like I was talking to Mr Granger. And why on earth are you bothered about the relationship between me and Hermione?' Draco said. Lucius smirked. 'Draco I will not have you breaking the heart of that young woman. Hermione is a brilliant woman; and we hurt her a lot yet she forgave us; she's special and you should hold onto her. I know about your reputation as the Slytherin Sex God; well all I can say about that is like father like son. I raised you to respect the woman that you love; I hope you will honour that. She deserves the best; and well they don't get better than a Malfoy. Ask your mother.' Lucius looked at Draco, Draco smiled. 'Father I'm serious about her, I think that I – um – I think I love her father. She's special; she's unlike any other woman that I've ever known. I haven't slept with her yet; I want to take it slow; she means a lot to me and I don't want to ruin it. Dad – I'm scared that I'll ruin things and lose the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm scared that one day she'll realise that she's too good for me and that I don't deserve her and then she'll leave me for someone who is worthy of her. I'm really worried dad- um father.' Draco was crying and began to cry even more when his father pulled him into a hug. Father and son stood there crying. Lucius broke it apart. 'Draco that's how I feel about your mother, she was the light to my darkness. She's so good and pure and all I ever did was bring her hurt and pain. I'm scared that one day she'll realise that. She'll go off with a man who would be good for her. I understand your pain son; you and me are two men who are lucky enough to have found women who are wonderful yet we don't deserve them. I understand son, truly I do. But I think that Hermione won't leave you, she knows that you adore her, I can see it in her eyes. We just have to hope that you don't fuck thing up; because I will personally kill you if you ever hurt that woman.' Lucius smiled at Draco laughed at his last comment. 'Father I'm serious I think I really do love her; I just hope she knows that.' Draco wiped the tear which had traitorously fallen out of his eye. Father and son hugged each other.

They weren't the only two had been crying at that conversation, just outside the door Narcissa and Hermione stood there crying while they hugged each other; on that day both of the women found out just how much their man loved them; they were both ecstatic. 'Oh my God Narcissa, Draco loves me! That's just amazing! I never thought that he felt that strong. Does he want me to say it to him too? What am I supposed to do Narcissa?' Hermione had begun to cry again because the emotions were over whelming. Narcissa held her in a vice like grip while taking her to a different room. 'Shhh dear. You don't have to do anything if you don't feel like that for Draco. I know that he loves you immensely; he has for a long time; he was just never able to express his feeling for you my dear but that does not mean that the feelings were not there.' Narcissa whispered into Hermione's ear. 'Yes, but I think I love him too. Actually I'm sure of it. I love Draco Malfoy.' Hermione was astounded with her own declaration of love.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER :) PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE STORY, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT YOU DON'T. I LIKED THIS SIDE TO LUCIUS - I TRULY BELIEVE THAT HE IS A NICE MAN WHO REALLY DID LOVE HIS FAMILY; AND I LOVE THE MATERNAL SIDE TO NARCISSA. DRAPPY BY FAR IS MY FAVOURITE :D**


	10. Eternally Yours

**hey guys! don't own anything to do with Harry Potter :)**

Narcissa and Hermione decided to go shopping for the ball which would be held at the ministry; it would be the vent of the year and she was going to be escorted by the Draco Malfoy. She had already told Draco that she loved him while they were at school; but they had both said that out of excitement. She had had the night to mull over her thoughts. This was no longer a school girl crush; Draco was her soul mate. He was her other half; the reason why she existed. The person who could understand her; even when she was silent. He was her soul's counterpart. He was the one person who could change her mood just by walking through the door. He unveiled the best within her. He was the one; the one that she would share her mind, body and soul with. He was her everything. He was her universe. While thinking about it Hermione thought that she was really corny and cheesy; but to be honest there was no other way to describe how she felt for him. Words failed to describe Draco; he was the epitome of perfection. He could have been a Greek God he was that beautiful.

'Hermione what about this gown; I think it's beautiful and you would look amazing in it!' Narcissa practically squealed when she saw the dress. Hermione came over to look at the dress. She gasped when she saw it. It truly was beautiful; and then she looked at the price tag; this dress was beautiful; its price however was horrendous. Narcissa spotted this. 'You have no need to worry about the price 'Mione. A Malfoy does not ask a woman to be his date then expect her to pay for the dresses and what not.' Narcissa gave her a stern look, when she tried to protest. 'I won't have any of that Hermione! And anyway I feel like spending money today; and Lucius would not like it if I didn't buy you a wonderful dress. So stop pouting and let's find some shoes to match the dress.' Hermione could object as Narcissa practically dragged Hermione through the store to the shoe section. This was going to be a very long day. After 2 hours of shoe shopping and looking for accessories Narcissa and Hermione decided to shop and have lunch. They had both bought new outfits to wear for the ball. Narcissa had also bought Hermione a new dress alongside accessories for her date with Draco tonight. They both arrived at the Garden of Eden. Every witch and wizard knew that this was the hottest place in the wizarding world. It was a hotel with a spa and restaurant alongside various clubs and what not. This was where the elite stayed. 'Cissa we need to book appointments for here; like in a year's advance. We won't ever be able to get in here; even if you are a Malfoy.' Narcissa smirked the Malfoy smirk and finally said 'I can get in here whenever I want. It's one of the perks when you happen to be the wife of the owner.' Narcissa laughed a little; Cissa truly did look beautiful when she laughed; that reminded her of Draco; he looked astonishing when he laughed too. 'I should have known that the Malfoy's owned this too. So who did you buy it off?' Hermione questioned feeling rather stupid as they were escorted to the best table of the restaurant. The staff was on their best behavior; like one would be when the owner visit's its establishment. 'Lucius didn't buy this off anyone; he started it. When I was pregnant with Draco I wanted to be somewhere relaxing and peaceful. Lucius started it with a spa for me but it attracted so much attention that he expanded and he added a hotel and so on. But there's an exclusive part to the estate. The Garden; it's beautiful Hermione, absolutely astounding. Not many people know about it. It's paradise. It's our own secret garden.

'Cissa can I ask you something?' Hermione asked. 'Of course you can dear.' Narcissa replied. 'What do you think Draco will do if I tell him that I love him?' Hermione started to blush; feeling really stupid for having asked such a silly question. But this question was really bugging her and she just had to ask someone. 'Honestly I think Draco would be swept off his feet. No girl has ever had feeling like that for Draco. Sure he's had girlfriends; but they were always after money, status or the sex. Or so I hear. But you Hermione are different; you want him and just him. He truly loves you and I feel that he would be so very happy to know that you will reciprocate his feeling. Now what's the other question that you want to ask, but won't because you are too shy. Don't be surprised Hermione, your eyes are an open book which are fascinating to read. Come one, ask me.' Narcissa looked at Hermione, prodding for an answer. 'Um – well you see I'm still a virgin, and um well I always wanted to bestow my virginity upon someone who I would love, and well I love Draco, and so well I was thinking do you think I should um- well you know do it with – um him?' Hermione had never blushed that much before. Narcissa smiled and then opened her mouth to say 'Dear, you have the right to lose your virginity whenever you shall deem suitable, with whomever you feel comfortable with. And if that person is Draco, then by all means, you should give him that honor, when you feel ready.' Narcissa smiled again and once again opened her mouth to speak ' I have a surprise for you' Narcissa summoned a house elf and instructed him to take their bags back to the manor, she then took Hermione hand and apparated to a house; which Hermione knew very well. Her home. Narcissa had bought her to her parents' house. They walked up the drive way and knocked on the door. Rachel Granger opened the door and practically engulfed her baby girl in a hug. After a few moments Narcissa and Hermione were welcomed into the house and into the living room. Narcissa truly believed that the Grangers had a wonderful home. They spent the rest of the day with the Grangers. Richard Granger came into to find his angel and he too engulfed her into a warm embrace. Hermione caught her mother up with everything that was going on (she skipped the part about her wanting to have sex with Draco Malfoy). And at first both parents were hesitant about Mione Draco, as they had only heard about him being a bully to their only child; however Narcissa assured them that Draco was no longer like that; and he adored Hermione. And after a few hours it was time to leave. They both apparated back to the manor, where Hermione hugged Narcissa fiercely, Hermione had begun to cry, she broke away. 'Thank you – for doing that today. You were wonderful, today was amazing with the shopping, lunch and then you took me to see mum and dad. Thank you so much, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you, you're so wonderful.' This time it was Narcissa turn to cry 'You deserve it, I know how much you missed your parents, and don't you dare talk about trying to repay me, you've been kind enough by forgiving me and my family, in fact it us who are indebted to you Hermione. You wonderful young woman.' And with that they both walked up the cascading stairs and found their rooms and when straight to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling very happy. She had been at the manor for 13 days. Today she was going on her date with Draco. Tomorrow it was the ball and after that they would return to Hogwarts and carry on with their happy relationship. This would be her perfect year. She got up and began to start getting ready. She took a quick shower and put on her new dress. It was beautiful. It was royal blue and it was a halter neck it reached about mid-thigh. The back was pretty low, but it made her feel girly; she liked it. She put her hair up in a bun, but let a few tendrils escape. She put on her matching pumps and put some blue earrings in alongside the necklace which Draco had given her for Christmas. Christmas had been wonderful.

_Flashback – The day before the shopping spree! _

_Hermione was sat next to the Christmas tree which was decorated lavishly. She ran to her presents alongside Draco. She tore open the wrapping to a present which her parents had delivered to her. It was an astounding photo album which was full of photos; Hermione skimmed through them and began to well up. There were so many happy memories. Draco saw this and leaned in and kissed her passionately. They were interrupted by the arrival of his parents. They gifted Hermione a beautiful emerald ring which turned out to be a Malfoy family heirloom. Hermione cried and hugged them both. She gave them their present; a large silver photo frame with a wizard picture in it. The picture was of Lucius, Narcissa and the young Draco; they looked so happy, so carefree. They were all laughing and smiling, the wind sweeping through their hair. A very proud Lucius had a small Draco in one arm and a beautiful Narcissa in the other. This was what a family should look like. Hermione had to persuade one of the oldest house elves to share her memory so that she could turn it into a picture; that was very advanced magic, and had nearly taken all of Hermione strength, but it was worth it when she saw the look on Narcissa and Lucius's face. They were dumbstruck. Lucius felt a tear escape his eye and pulled Hermione in for a hug, and whispered thank you in her ear. Narcissa was crying and pulled Hermione into a very long hug, telling her nobody had got her such a magnificent gift before. Draco smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Draco gave Hermione a necklace. It has silver with a large heart shaped pendant, and inside it was a picture of Draco kissing Hermione's cheek. And on the back was an engraving and it read 'Eternally Yours'. It was beautiful, she was speechless so she what she could think of and kissed Draco and whispered 'Your mine for eternity, just as I am yours.' Hermione reached over to get Draco gift and placed in his hand a box which tied with green silk. He untied it and opened the box. He gasped; inside was a crystal dragon which had emeralds for eyes; it was beautiful. He picked it up; and Narcissa and Lucius gasped at its beauty. Hermione spoke out 'press your lips to it and say memoria dilexerunt; loosely translated in Latin it means memories of a loved one.' Hermione looked pleased with herself. It had taken her ages to think of the perfect gift for Draco. What do you get the boy who has everything? Draco did as he was told. Smoke came out of the dragon's mouth and it began to show memories which Hermione had put in for him to get him started. They were all wonderful; moments he had shared with Hermione. Some were with his parents; which Hermione had to ask the house elves for. This was by far the best gift he had ever received. Draco turned to look at Hermione when the dragon stopped showing memories, he couldn't say anything. Nothing would come out of his mouth. But he found the courage and uttered 'I love you Hermione Granger, I am truly and passionately in love with you. You alone hold my heart.' Hermione was in a state of pure shock but managed to say 'I love you too Draco Abraxus Malfoy. You too hold my heart, it's yours. You're my soul mate.' Draco moved forward and kissed Hermione. Christmas had been perfect; the best. She had the time of her life._

_Flash back end _

Hermione walked into the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius both looked up and smiled, she was that the picture she had gifted to them had been put up on the wall for everyone to see. She smiled and bid everyone a good morning. When she walked in Draco's heart skipped a beat. She looked heavenly. Divine. Angelic. Beautiful. 'You look beautiful Hermione' Draco kissed her cheek. And they sat down and ate breakfast. Once breakfast was over Draco and Hermione apparated to muggle London. Draco looked very handsome. He wore dark blue jeans with a pair of converse trainers and a white polo shirt. Oh God! He looked sexy; Hermione had to keep control over herself, reminding herself that she could ravish the man in public; since it was frowned upon. Draco was taking Hermione to watch a muggle movie. They would then shop around the city Centre. Go to the museum, and finally have dinner then they would end up home.

The movies were great, Hermione's head was on Draco shoulder and she watched the movie like this. Curled up into him. He smelt heavenly. Shopping was brilliant; Draco bought Hermione some new book; even though she protested to him spoiling her. The museum was magnificent, Hermione was in awe of everything and 'oohhed' and 'ahhed' at everything. And every time Draco had to suppress a laugh. While they were at the museum some boys were looking at Hermione while she admired everything on show. They were checking her out, her mile long legs, her beautiful face and her fantastic body. They were speaking to each other; one of them even wolf whistled. Their behavior made Hermione nervous and uncomfortable; she didn't like this sort of attention. Draco was fuming. He did not like to share what was his, he intensely cherished what was his; he did not like it when others looked at what was his. He hated how they boys were looking at Hermione. She was his; and to make sure of that, he pulled Hermione into a very long and passionate kiss. They had to pull apart to breath. Hermione smiled at him; he smiled back. 'You have dimples!' Hermione exclaimed; she had completely forgotten those boys who had now got the message and decided to not try and pursue Hermione any further; not while her boyfriend was around. 'You can see Hermione; well isn't that wonderful. And there was me thinking that my girlfriend was blind.' Draco laughed. 'I am not blind Draco, I – just- your dimples are cute.' Hermione kissed his dimples. 'I am not cute!' Draco replied outraged. Hermione laughed. Their dinner date went smoothly.

All together their day had been wonderful; amazing. Hermione and Draco were so in love and so happy with each other. It was amazing. Both of them deserved the happiness that they gave each other.

'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.' – Aristotle

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. i loved writing it, especially about what happened at christmas. tell me what you guys think; and the next chapter will be a long one as well. what do you think should happen at the ball? **

**please review :) **


	11. The Ball Part 1

**STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER :(**

All together their day had been wonderful; amazing. Hermione and Draco were so in love and so happy with each other. It was amazing. Both of them deserved the happiness that they gave each other.

'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.' – Aristotle

The day of the ball had finally arrived. Hermione was woken up by a very excited Narcissa; who couldn't wait for the ball. Hermione was ushered into the shower; she lathered herself in wonderful scents. She stood in the shower thinking about how great her life was; she had the perfect boyfriend; she had Draco Malfoy. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be in love with Draco Malfoy; she would have laughed and had them admitted into St Mungos. But here she was truly happy with her life. She walked out of the shower in her white towel; which came up to about mid – thigh. She walked to the vanity and lathered herself in body lotions and scents which she could not name. Hermione had not been to such a formal ball before and according to Narcissa it took nearly all day to get ready for one. Hermione quickly put on a simple baby blue dress which turned out to be not so simple seeing as the dress was back less. Narcissa walked into her room and gasped 'My dear that dress is spectacular, now come along we'll have breakfast, and I've reserved the spa at the Garden of Eden; it's going to be just us.' And with that Hermione was led to the breakfast room where Lucius and Draco were awaiting the arrivals of their beloveds. Draco stood up to kiss Hermione of the cheek, and when his hand grazed her back he moaned in pleasure; her skin was so soft and smooth. He quickly kissed her on the neck and this time Hermione moaned. She bid Lucius a good morning who gave her a warming smile. Hermione sat next to Draco, and was casually talking to Narcissa who sat across the table. They were discussing what they were going to do at the spa when suddenly she felt a warm hand on her thigh. She nearly jumped of her seat; and she would have if Draco's hand was not pushing her thigh down. She looked over to him and he smirked when Narcissa asked if she was okay; looking very concerned. Hermione was blushing and she muttered something about biting her tongue. Lucius on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on; since he would pester Narcissa in that manner when they were young; in fact he still did this when he got bored at functions they would attend together.

Hermione could feel his fingers drawing lazy circles on her inner thigh; his hand was crawling further up until it grazed her lace knickers. Hermione was bright red and scowling at Draco who thought it was funny to annoy Hermione. Hermione was however not one to back down from a challenge; summoned every ounce of Gryffindor bravery that she had and placed her hand on Draco's member; causing him to gasp. She began to slowly and seductively stroke his now very large and hard member; this reaction pleased Hermione; she was satisfied that she was having an impact on him too. Draco was about to turn the game up when Narcissa announced that everyone had finished breakfast; and that she and Hermione would be out for that day; and would return at around four so that they could get ready for the ball. Draco was disappointed with his mother. Very disappointed.

Hermione and Narcissa had a very good day at the spa; enjoying so many different treatments. They laughed and talked throughout the whole day. And before they knew it they were returning to the manor; to find that Draco and Lucius were out in the garden playing Quidditch; Narcissa walked outside and signalled for them both to land and come here right now. 'What on earth are you two doing, we have a ball to attend in about three hours; get upstairs and start getting ready; if we are late because of you; I will personal hex the two of you' Narcissa practically screamed at them; the two Malfoy men looked very worried and ran inside. Draco quickly pecked Hermione on the cheek whispering 'Hello beautiful, I'll see you later.' And ran inside to hit the shower.

Narcissa and Hermione were going to get dressed in the same room; that way they would be able to help each other; and bond at the same time. Narcissa was having the time of her life; she truly saw Hermione as her daughter; and therefore took every opportunity she could get to know her better. Narcissa walked to the dress screen and a few minutes later emerged in her white dress. Hermione gasped, Narcissa looked so beautiful. She wore a strapless, floor length, white gown which showed off all her curves and it flowed at the bottom; making her look like a bride. On the top there was black embroidery, and just beneath her bust was a black silk ribbon. Along the bottom of the dress there was some black embellishment. 'Oh my God, 'Cissa you look beautiful. I knew that dress would look perfect on you. I have no idea how Lucius is going to keep his hands off you tonight.' 'Oh thank you dear. And well Lucius always finds it hard to keep his hands off me. When we newlyweds, he would always need to be near me, touching me, kissing me. It was very sweet. Now come along and go put your dress on; I know that Draco will find it hard to keep his hands to himself when he sees you in it.' Hermione did as she was told. She stripped all of her clothes off and put on her brand new lacy black underwear. Hermione took her dress and slipped it on, it felt so soft, but she needed to do the zipper, so she asked Narcissa for assistance, and when she was done she told Hermione to turn around. Narcissa saw her; and she looked beautiful, she felt herself tear up; she really felt that Hermione was like her daughter. Narcissa gave Hermione a hug, telling her she looked divine. By seven o'clock both of the women had done their hair, make up and had adorned themselves with classy jewellery. They walked out of their rooms with their clutch bags and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Lucius and Draco had been ready for the last hour; how long would it take the women to get ready. First mother had the nerve to screech at them and then she made them wait. Women! That was when he saw them walking down the long and winding staircase. That's when she saw her. Like an angel floating down the stairs; his angel. She wore a silver dress that shimmered in the light; it almost a light shade of grey. It had two heavily embroidered straps which made her look elegant but showed off her shoulders and her long slender arms. It showed off her hour glass figure; hugging her in just the right places. It tightened at the bust where it them flowed all the way down to the floor. The dress was elegant; it was beautiful; she was beautiful. She had her hair up in an lovely bun, but tendrils of her hair cascaded around her face; framing it; making her look timeless; flawless. Her makeup was limited; she didn't need it, her lips were a rosy colour, with hints of blusher on her cheeks. Her chocolate orbs were illuminated using a light grey eye shadow; making her eyes pop. She wore the necklace that he had given her, and the ring that his parents gave to her. She wore two large diamonds in her ears. She looked heavenly; and she was his. All his; Draco intensely cherished what was his; he did not like to share. He would never let another man be with Hermione; she was his soul mate, and he would by no means let another man touch her. He walked to her, and kissed her, she was beautiful.

She saw him staring at her; he had a dreamy look in his eyes. He looked really cute. He maintained eye contact with her while she walked down the stairs. He looked incredibly sexy; there was no other way to put it. Dressed in black; apart from his grey tie; he looked like a dark angel. His tight shirt emphasised his beautiful chest. His hair was slicked back. Wow; he sure did clean up nicely. He was beautiful, he was her Adonis. She reached the bottom to have Draco walk over to her and kiss her; deeply. She could have happily drowned in his kisses; but this one was special; it made her feel special. It's a good thing her lipstick was charmed not to wipe off; otherwise Narcissa would be very angry. 'Well it's nice to see you too Draco.' Narcissa interrupted them. They broke apart; both grinning happily.

Lucius was gobsmacked when he saw his wife walk down the stairs. She looked beautiful; it was almost as if she was glowing. He knew he would find it hard to control himself tonight at the ball; but he would ravish the woman the moment they got home. Narcissa walked over to Lucius who was also dressed all in black except his white tie. His long blond hair was tied back using a black silk ribbon. He looked aristocratic; he looked amazing. Narcissa knew she would ravish the man when she got home; but for now she would settle for a kiss. Lucius leaned towards his wife and planted a kiss on her lips and whispered 'you're mine tonight Lady Malfoy.' And with that all four of them stepped into the large fireplace and flooed to the ministry ball.

They arrived at the Ministry. The ball room was decorated in a sophisticated manner; the theme being purple and silver; the ball room really did look lovely. The Malfoy's and Hermione were escorted to a table of their own in a private section of the ball room. It was nice being treated this special. They had settled down when Draco took Hermione to the area where people their age were. Hermione was afraid that she wouldn't know anybody there; she didn't want to be that clingy girlfriend who followed her boyfriend everywhere; those kind of girls were pathetic. Draco picked up on her thoughts 'Don't worry Scarhead and Ginger will be here too. I mean you three are part of the exclusive 'Golden Trio' Draco whispered into her ear; and just when she thought she couldn't go any more read Draco seductively blew on her neck making her shiver. Draco led his hand slide onto her waist and guided her to the pool table where all of his friends would be awaiting him. He pushed open the door, only to have Hermione squeal when she saw her friends and run over to them.

'Harry, Ginny, Ron! You're all here; I've missed you guys so much over the holidays!' She hugged each of them. Draco watched from the corner where his friends were seated; and to his horror Pothead decided he could kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. He suddenly gripped his glass very tightly. 'How are you 'Mione? Have the Malfoy's been taking care of you, because if they haven't then-' Harry was cut off 'Relax Harry, they've been nothing but welcoming to me. I've had a wonderful time at the manor.' Her three friends seemed to relax a little at hearing this. 'Well 'Mione me and Ginny have to tell you something. You see we're um – not together anymore.' Harry said sheepishly looking down at Ginny and smiling. 'WHAT? When did this happen? You two were so happy when we left the train station. WHY?' Hermione looked to her friends demanding a sufficient answer. Ginny decided to speak up 'Well 'Mione things just won't work out; and we're better as friends anyway. It's for the best and we want you to support us too.' Hermione looked shocked but managed to say 'Well if you too are truly happy then I suppose I can be happy for you. Just give me a minute, Draco's calling me over.' She left her smiling friends to walk over to her boyfriend. 'Yes Dray?' Hermione sat on the arm rest of the chair that Draco was occupying. 'Why were you screaming over there? And why did Pothead kiss you?' Hermione laughed at his questions, earning her a glare from Draco. 'Firstly Harry only kissed me on the cheek, which he is allowed to do since he's my best friend, I won't have you acting as the over jealous boyfriend.' Draco nodded, not completely satisfied with the answer. 'Secondly I just found out that Harry and Ginny broke up, and well they seem kind of happy being just friends.' Hermione looked over to Draco. 'Did I just hear that the Weaselette is now a single woman.' Blaise said as he sat in the seat opposite Draco. 'Hello Blaise. And I thought you were with Pansy.' Hermione eyed him suspiciously. 'Nahh we're just fuck buddies, and anyway she always had a crush on the Ginger one.' Draco and Hermione both felt their jaws drop, Pansy Parkinson fancied Ron! 'If you look over at Pansy you can see her looking at Ron; rather dreamily I might add. So let me get this straight, Potter is not with Ginerva anymore?' Hermione looked over at Pansy who was indeed looking at Ron. She turned to look at Draco who was horrified with what he just heard. 'How can anyone fancy that ginger abomination?' Blaise laughed, then he turned to Hermione ' I believe that you are yet to answer my question.' Hermione just realised that Blaise had indeed asked her a question. 'Oh my yeah, Gin and Harry split up – mutually. Why?' Hermione eyed Blaise suspiciously. 'Well I must say I am very pleased. Now I can finally pursue the fiery vixen.' Draco smirked, he always knew that his best friend had a thing for the female Weasley.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT, PLEASE REVIEW :) WILL TRY AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON **


	12. The Ball Part 2

'Well I must say I am very pleased. Now I can finally pursue the fiery vixen.' Draco smirked; he always knew that his best friend had a thing for the female Weasley.

The evening was going really well. Blaise and Ginny were sat in the corner of the room talking quietly. Harry was surprisingly fine with this new bit of information; in fact Hermione thought that he was secretly happy. Hermione asked him why they had broken up; and she found out that they felt they had rushed into the relationship; they should have taken it slowly; and unfortunately they lost their spark; their passion. Hermione was determined to help Harry get over this and got Draco to introduce him to Daphne Greengrass; who was a very nice girl and appeared to be smitten with Harry. The two of them sat in a corner talking to each other; they looked good together. From what Hermione knew Daphne was one of the nicer Slytherins and they just looked so good together. Draco was playing cupid tonight and had managed to persuade Pansy into talking to the Weasle. Hermione walked over to where Draco was sat; very pleased with his work tonight. She walked over and sat down on his lap; and kissed him chastely on the lips.

'You did a good job tonight Drake; I'm very proud of you. Look at all of our friends; happy.' Draco snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her neck and smirked when he heard her moan. Things were beginning to get heated when a guard came to tell the group that they had to come out and join the main event. There was a collective groan, but the new couples went and joined the adults.

Draco walked out with Hermione hand in hand. The music started and he pulled Hermione to the dance floor; she followed him. They got to the centre of the dance floor and he pulled her closer; his hand at the small of her back the other hand clutching her petit hand. They swayed to the music. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder; it felt perfect. Draco with all his imperfection and Hermione with hers; together they were perfect. Draco and Hermione were by far one the best looking couples at the ball; followed shortly by Narcissa and Lucius. The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Hermione was very happy; she liked it when Draco touched her; it made her feel safe and happy. She liked feeling like this; all fuzzy and warm on the inside.

Draco was dancing with Hermione; he felt content. He looked over to the bar and saw some men leering at Hermione. His Hermione; he couldn't stand it; the way they were looking at her; as if they couldn't see the fact that she was dancing with him. As if they didn't know that she was his. Draco pulled Hermione in closer and lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her with so much passion; Draco thought that if he died; he would die a happy man. The men suddenly looked away; Draco smirked at them. The rest of the ball went smoothly; Draco still kept Hermione close to him; he maintained some form of physical closeness with her, whether it was holding her hand, his hand around her waist; or simple kissing her. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione were walking out of the ball and stepped outside where carriages were waiting for them. Lucius it appeared had gone all out for the evening. The walked down the stairs and it had begun to rain; heavily. Draco knew that girls were into all the sappy romantic stuff, so instead of carrying on and walking, he swooped down, and captured Hermione's lips. Hermione was on cloud nine; she was being kissed in the rain; she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper, moving her head slightly giving him better access. Draco nipped at her bottom lip, and without hesitating she opened up for him. It was brilliant; their tongues fighting for dominance; Draco holding Hermione possessively; clutching her as if she was the source of his life. Narcissa and Lucius were sat in their carriage and looked to see if her son and Hermione had gotten in their carriage; but the couple smiled when they saw the two.

'Aww that's so romantic, isn't it Lucius. I remember when you were like that.' Narcissa smiled. Lucius pulled his wife into his laps. And kissed her deeply.

'I love you Cissa, so very much. Now let's tell those two that they need to get out of the rain otherwise they're going to get sick.'

'I love you too Lucius.' She kissed her husband again. Lucius was just about to shout out of the carriage when his son finally stopped kissing the beautiful young girl. She was blushing when she saw the Narcissa and Lucius had seen them. Draco however smirked, pulled Hermione into their carriage and the couples set off towards Malfoy Manor.


	13. I'll Worship You Tonight

**I know that i have not updated for a while, and i really am sorry; things have been hectic and everything is just going wrong. but here it is, after making you wait so long; here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. i promise not to make you wait this long ever again; i tried to make it as long as i could, and i hope you enjoy. **

Upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, Draco picked Hermione up and had her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed, while Narcissa and Lucius looked on at the young couple, smirking; remembering when they were like that. Hermione swatted Draco's perfect behind, and well he in turn just hit her back, his hand on her behind for maybe a little longer than need be.

Hermione knew that tonight she wanted to belong to Draco, in every way that she possibly could; she wanted to give him a gift; one that she could never take back. They got to Draco's room and Draco walked over to his bed and placed Hermione gently, reverently on it.

He went back and closed the door, then walked gracefully back to his one true love.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

'You look beautiful tonight 'Mione, you really do. Sometimes I don't know what you see in me. You're so good, kind and compassionate, how could you ever love me?' Draco looked at Hermione and she smiled at him.

'Dray, love see's the good, the bad, the beauty and the flaws yet still chooses to love; that's what makes love to special, so good, so pure. I love you, and never forget that, and how could I not love you? You love me and it's really that simple. You're passionate, you protect me, and you put me before everything else. You are a good person, you just don't see it, oh I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. Not to mention you are the most beautiful man that I ever laid eyes on. Love is not about being worthy, it's just love. In fact I don't know why you chose me, you could have had anybody else, yet you chose me.'

Hermione smiles at him, shyly.

'How is it that you always know what to say? It's like everything you say, is designed to make me feel good and happy. You make me happy, you're beautiful, kind and there is just so much good in you, I love you. Hermione there are over 7 billion people in this world, but I only want you, I need you and only you.' Draco looks at her, and tears cascade down her perfect face.

'Draco, I want you to make love to me tonight. I want you. You're perfect, and I want you to be my first, please.' She looks into Draco's eyes, and see's that his eyes are full of adoration, desire and most importantly love. It's like he places her on a pedestal that even he can't reach.

'Are you sure 'Mione? I don't want to rush you-'

'Hush, I want this. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Please Draco, don't make me beg' she smirks.

'Well whatever the lady wishes. But you're sure?' Hermione nods. 'Fine then, stand up.' Draco instructs, and she obeys.

Before she's even fully stood up, his lips come crashing down on hers and a wave of desire over takes her. Lust, need and desire all mixed up in one. Draco bites down gently on her lower lip, she gasps and he takes the opportunity and enters her mouth, feeling her, battling for dominance. Hermione can feel just how much he wants her, his desire awaking.

Draco's hand drifts to Hermione's back and undoes her dress. It pools to the floor, Draco steps back and gasps, she's beautiful, breathtaking, stunning. He's never seen anything so perfect, so pure, and damn that lingerie just sets it all off, lacy and seductive.

Hermione subconsciously bites her lower lip, and Draco just can't stop himself, picking her up he places her down on the bed. Once on it, he takes off her heels, and tosses them to the floor. He removes her jewelry, he takes down her hair.

And she is a sight to behold, and all his. He leans down and places kisses on her stomach, making the desire in her erupt, she needs him, now; but he wants to take it slow, make it last all night.

Draco hovers over her, and kisses her gently, showing her just how much he cares, just how much he appreciates what she's giving him, her purity; her virginity.

Her hands reach up to his chest and she opens his shirt, running her hands up and down his chest, running her nails down his back; enticing a moan from him. He gets up from the bed and deftly removes the remainder of his clothing; allowing his erection to spring free.

Hermione gasp's and Draco being Draco smirks, that sexy smirk.

'Don't worry baby, it'll fit.' He smirks at her.

'But- but, it's just so huge.' Still in shock, Hermione blushes. She had heard stories about Draco being the sex God, but boy she didn't believe them till now.

Draco slides back on top of her. 'I love you 'Mione. I want to love you tonight. You're a goddess, and this here' he strokes her body 'this is a temple, now let me worship you.' Hermione melts inside, who knew he could come out with things like that's.

That's why she loves him, he a surprise, she can't predict what he'll do next; he keeps her on her toes.

Draco removes her bra, stunned by her breasts; she moves her arm to cover them, she stops her 'Don't be shy, they're beautiful, you're beautiful.' And with that he takes her nipple in her mouth while caressing and squeezing the other.

'Oh god Draco, your mouth – don't – stop – please.' Hermione tilted her head back in ecstasy, letting Draco do what he did best. He continued his ministrations on her other breast; giving the woman he loved as much pleasure as he could. Once he stopped Hermione pouted, and he just laughed, and kissed her.

"Trust me beautiful; I'm not done with you yet.' Draco smirked and dragged her lace panties down her legs.

He looked at her in all her glory, damn this girl was gorgeous, what did he do to get her? He knew deep down that once he had had her, he would never let another have what was his. Draco didn't share; ever.

Draco slid his fingers over into her, Hermione gasped; Draco smirked. He loved that he was able to make her so happy.

His two fingers pumped in and out; until finally Hermione's inner walls began to tighten, he could feel just how tight she was; god he couldn't wait to actually be in her.

'Oh god, Draco. I'm nearly there, oh Draco, I love you!' Draco kissed the skin which was over her heart and whispered,

'I love you too, Hermione.' And that was when he saw her come undone; pure satisfaction and arousal all over her beautiful face; Hermione tilted her head back, moaning in pleasure while wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

She moaned his name; and he thought that it was the most erotic and sexual thing he had ever heard.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, and licked his fingers clean; Hermione didn't think she could get any more turned on than she was already.

He looked at her, silently asking if he should continue, she nodded; understanding him even when he was silent. They were perfect for each other, their love was pure, passionate, perfect. It completed them.

Draco silently cast a contraceptive charm, and looked into her beautiful eyes. He kissed her passionately, showing her just how much he desired her.

Draco aligned himself to her entrance ' Baby this is going to hurt, but I'm going to need you to relax otherwise it'll hurt more. Okay?' Hermione nodded.

'Baby are you sure, you can still say no, you know that right?' Draco looked into her eyes.

'I want this Dray, please, just now. I need you now.' She leaned up and kissed him.

'Alright beautiful, I'm so happy that you chose me. I'm honored I really am. If you need to, bite down on my shoulder, okay baby.'

Draco pushed into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his length; she winced, scrunching up her eyes.

She squeezed his shoulder; she opened her eyes and nodded telling him to continue further. He pushed through her maiden hood, and she cried out, tears falling down her eyes; Draco felt his heart break, he had hurt – unintentionally but he did. She saw what he was thinking.

'Dray don't worry, just give me a minute to get used to it okay.' Draco nodded and he leaned down and kissed her tears away. Hermione looked worried for a fraction of a second, but Draco saw this.

'Tell me, what's the matter?'

'Are you enjoying yourself? I want to like it too.' Draco laughed cheerfully.

'Baby, you're so fucking tight, I'm loving it; you don't know how good you feel, I could stay like this forever, but can I start moving now?' she nodded.

Draco started to move slow, and Hermione's pain turned into euphoric pleasure. She urged Draco to go faster, her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. She leaned up to kiss him.

He pumped in and out of her, and soon she felt her walls begin to tighten.

'come on baby, give this to me. 'Mione let me see you cum, please baby; I love you.'

Hermione found her release shouting his name, and seeing her like this he too found his release shouting her name and collapsing on her, nuzzling her neck telling her how beautiful she is, how sorry he is for the pain her gave her, how much he appreciates what they just did, and how much he loves her.

Draco waved his wand and the two were cleaned up as well as the bed. Hermione put her head on his chest, and she curled up against him, and he draped his arm over her shoulder.

Draco lifted the sheets and covered them up and together like this they feel asleep content with each other and the happiness they found within the other.

**i really enjoyed writing a romantic Draco, it's fun. i hope you all like that; review and tell me; your thoughts are always welcomed. what do you think should happen next guys?**


	14. Good Morning Beautiful

**hey guys, here's the next chapter :) don't own harry potter **

Hermione woke the next morning sore, but happy. She was warm, and that was because Draco was wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder and his arm wrapped around his waist.

Hermione tried to move slightly but his arm just pulled her back, closer.

Ow, she felt it on her hip, Draco may not be awake, but his little – actually rather large friend was. The memories from last night came flooding back, who knew that Draco could be so romantic.

He really made her feel special, cherished Hermione was so glad that she gave herself to Draco, she loved him with all her being. She turned slightly so she was now facing Draco.

She looked at his chest, wow what a chest.

Hermione doubted that she would be able to get over just how beautiful Draco was. She touched his chest, she stroked his abs, revelling in his beauty. Little did she know that Draco had woken up and was watching her.

Hermione looked up and saw that he was awake, she blushed having been caught touching him.

'Good morning beautiful.' Draco smiled at her.

'I'm sorry did I wake you?' Hermione blushed once more.

'I love being woken up like that, and don't apologise for touching me for touching. I love it when you do.' Draco smirked as she blushed once again.

'How are you feeling this morning?'

'A little sore, but generally I feel very happy. I love you Draco, you were so gentle and loving last night. You made it everything I could have ever asked for. Thank you.' She smiled at him.

'I have a potion for you pain. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I did. And why are you thanking me, it's me that should be thanking you. You gave me something so special, so priceless. Oh god I love you so much.' Hermione leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

'I need to go to the bathroom Draco.' Draco smirked and released her. She wrapped the sheets around herself and ran to the adjoining bathroom.

She came back to see Draco was up out of the bed; butt naked.

'Like what you see?' Draco smirked.

'Stop smirking you, and why wouldn't I stare when the view is so great?' Hermione smirked back at him. He ran over to her and tugged her bed sheets off her. Swung her over his shoulder and waltzed into the bathroom.

Hermione squealed, but Draco just swatted her backside that made her moan seductively into his ear. Draco felt himself instantly harden. He walked into the shower and turned the water on. Hermione squealed as the warm water hit her backside. Draco put her down so she facing him.

'Can I wash you?' Draco asked, looking really shy all of a sudden.

'You look so cute when you blush Drake. You can wash me if you let me return the favour.' Draco smirked.

He reached for the shower gel, and mixed it in his hands. He started on her shoulders massaging them slightly. He worked his hands down to her breasts, eliciting a moan from her when he played with her nipples. She rolled her head back in pleasure. This just turned Draco on even more. He washed her stomach, turned her around and worked on her back, tickling her slightly under her arms.

When he was finished he turned her around her again and he washed her between the thighs, Hermione moaned again.

His fingers were talented, very. Hermione leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder, while his fingers continued to keep working. She could feel that she was close, he slipped a finger into her, pumping into her slowly.

'Oh Draco, please don't stop.' Hermione barely managed to get that sentence out.

'Come on give it to me baby, I need this.' This just sent Hermione over, she felt the pleasure hit her again and again. She sagged into his arms, she leaned up to look at him, a huge grin on her face.

'Is the lady happy?'

'Hhmm' Draco smirked.

'Can I try something Draco?' Draco nodded. Hermione dropped to her knee's and registered the look of shock on his face; he had not expected this.

Hermione stroked his member, making him close his eyes and let out a gasp. She slowly took his member in her mouth, licking it gently.

'Oh god, 'Mione' Draco gasped.

She was began to suck and for a few minutes his breath came as pants. She took his member further into her mouth and used her teeth.

'oh Mione, oh gods' she continued this method for a while, then she began to hum, he couldn't take this further, Hermione knew that he was close.

'Mione, I'm going to cum in your mouth, please stop.' Hermione didn't stop, and he came, and she swallowed it all. She felt great knowing that she had made Draco feel so good that she had brought him pleasure.

'Have you ever done that before Mione?'

'Nope.'

'You're fucking brilliant you are.' He grabbed her close and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Hermione broke apart. 'I believe that I get to wash you know.' Draco smirked.

'I'm all yours, do what you wish baby.'

Hermione washed him, slowly and seductively, making sure to take extra care with his member. She saw it harden, and she gasped.

Draco smiled at her; he picked her up and backed her up against the wall.

'Wrap your legs around me baby.' She did as was said. And he slowly entered her, they both moaned and soon they were moving together, and they both met their pleasure high together; in pure bliss.

They were getting ready together; they would be expected at breakfast. They couldn't be late for this, and anyway Hermione had a lot to discuss with Narcissa.

She couldn't believe how close she had become with Narcissa; she never thought that Cissy was be so warm and welcoming. She got along really well with her; they would spend a lot time together talking about everything; Draco, Lucius their favourite dresses and what not.

She never thought it, but Cissa was becoming more like a motherly figure. Cissa had already given her instructions that when they returned to Hogwarts she expected a letter every day, telling her about her day.

Hermione knew that she would keep her promise.

They got ready and walked down to the breakfast room, where Lucius and Narcissa were already waiting for the two. Narcissa beamed at the two, whereas Lucius smirked when he saw the beam on Draco's face.

He knew that face, he wears that face regularly after a wonderful night with Narcissa.

His son got lucky last night, but his grin was bigger, so he managed to get lucky in the morning as well.

Lucius was happy too last night had been fantastic with Cissa, this morning had been better. His wife sure did know how to wake him up a happy man.

**not long till draco and hermione get back to school. got loads of ideas for them when they return :) hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will be up soon. keep the reviews coming people; you know i love them.**


	15. OH GOD I'M BLIND

**hey guys, well here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it :D **

**i don't own harry potter :(**

Lucius was happy too last night had been fantastic with Cissa, this morning had been better. His wife sure did know how to wake him up a happy man.

'Good morning Draco, 'Mione.' Narcissa smiles at the two of them, and motions for them to sit down. Lucius sits at the top of the table with Narcissa to his right.

Draco sits to the left of his father and Hermione either sits next to Cissa or Draco, today she sat next to Draco.

'I trust you two had a good night.' Lucius smirks at the two of them. Draco smirks in response, Hermione just blushes and looks elsewhere.

Suddenly the cutlery had become very interesting. Lucius winces, and Hermione's best guess is that Cissa kicked him, telling him to behave.

'Well the ball was interesting, was Daphne with last night?' Cissa asked.

'Yeah she was, Harry's not with Gin anymore but they are still friends. It's nice to see Harry happy.' Hermione answers.

'Yes they do make a lovely pair, Daphne looked just as happy as . Anyway do you have any plans for today Hermione?'

'No I don't, why did you have something in mind.' Hermione questions.

'Mother, I wanted to take 'Mione out today. She's my girlfriend, leave her alone, you're always spending time with her.' Draco sulks.

'Hush Draco, Hermione and you will be off for Hogwarts in 3 days, and I want to spend time with her, we can go shopping.

Spend some time with your father, and do whatever it is that you two do togther. And I spend time with her, because I like Hermione. And don't sulk Drappy.' Narcissa smirks, while Hermione giggles.

'Not again mother, fine take her, but bring her back soon.'

'I would love to go with you Narcissa, there's loads to discuss about the ball last night.' Hermione smiles at the female patriarch.

'Do you both have everything you need to go back to school?' Lucius asks us. Draco nods.

'I just need to pick up some more quills and what not and I can do that with Cissa today.' Hermione answers.

'Thats good, oh and Hermione I found I few books in the library that I thought you may enjoy to read.' Hermione face lights up at the sound of new books to read.

They soon settle down to eat. Draco places a hand on hermione's thigh slowly stroking her leg.

Hermione gasps, when Draco becomes slightly adventurous and moves his hand up to her lacy knickers and moves the material aside. She moans when he enters a single finger in her, and slowly starts to move in and out.

'Are you okay, dear you look a little flushed.' Narcissa questions but it looks like she knows why Hermione may be slightly flushed.

'Oh just fine Cissa, I just feel a little hot.'

Draco leans over to her, and whispers into her ear, 'You are hot, baby.' he nips her ear gently and moves away, he looks totally calm, even though his fingers are unwinding her, hermione feels the pressure build, and when she thinks she's about to let go, Draco withdraws his fingers, and licks them clean.

Hermione scowls at him, she was getting excited.

Soon after breakfast Narcissa and Hermione floo to Diagon Alley, they shop for everything that they need. After that they make their way to a small restaurant and are seated in a private booth.

'So I take it things went well last night.' Narcissa smirks at the blushing girl.

'Um, yes last night went well. It hurt a lot, but Draco was very gentle about everything, he was so romantic last night.'

'It's nice to hear that Draco took care of you well. I remember when I lost my virginity to Lucius, he was so gentle, he made it everything I could have asked for. Lucius still has it.' Hermione blushed.

'Now now Hermione we're both ladies here, nothing to be shy about. Were you sore in the morning?'

'Yes, but Draco gave me a potion which made it feel better.'

'Good, and did he use a contraceptive charm.'

'Yes he cast a charm. Cissa did you lose your virginity on your wedding night?' Hermione blushed.

'No I didn't. I knew that Lucius was the one for me, it felt right. We got married soon after I left Hogwarts. But the sex on our wedding night was amazing.' This time both Narcissa and Hermione blush.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Lucius and Draco were sat in Lucius's study.

'So how did things go last night?' Lucius smirks when Draco blushes.

'How do you know anything even happened?'

'That huge grin on your face, I know it well. It's what I look like when me and your mother -'

'Stop, I don't need to know anything about you and mother. Please for the sake of my sanity, don't mention anything. I'll need therapy.' Lucius smirks.

'Well?'

'Good, things went well, she hurt a bit.'

'Did you at least wait for her to adjust?' Lucius asks quite seroisly.

'Of course I did father, I'm not an idiot, i've had sex before.' Draco smirks.

Draco had had his rather large share of women, but last night was the best. Hermione was so beautiful, he still wondered how he landed a girl like her.

'Good, and don't go round announcing how many women you've slept with, I'm sure 'Mione won't appreciate that.' Draco nods in understanding.

'What do you think they're doing. Mother always take hermione away, and doesn't come back late in the evening.' Draco pouts.

'Your mother enjoys female company, she told me a while ago, she see's Hermione as her daughter. I could never give your mother a daughter, I regret that, but she's happy with Hermione, leave her be.

Anyway you'll get to spend time with her in school, your mother won't.'

'Alright father, I understand.'

Draco talked to his father about something important which was on his mind, and after a discussion Lucius was pleased with what his son wanted.

A little while later the fireplace in the study roared and Hermione and Narcissa stepped through. Both men kissed their respective women. Draco and Hermione sauntered off to their rooms to start packing their school stuff.

'I had a great time with your mum. She's a blast.' Hermione said while adding the finishing touches to her trunk. She yawned.

'Are you tired babe?' Hermione nodded.

'Go to sleep in my bed, you're probably tired after this morning.' Draco smirked. He picked his love up and she nuzzled his neck. He kissed the top of her head and walked over to his bed, he placed Hermione on the bed, and tucked her in. As soon as her head his the soft pillow she feel asleep. Draco decided that he would go and see his parents and discuss something about the Malfoy vaults.

Meanwhile in the study.

'How was shopping Cissa?' Lucius asks as he plants a kiss on his wife's lips.

'Very good, I always enjoy spending time with' Mione, but not as much as I like spending time with you.'

Lucius grabbed his wife's hand and walked over to the desk. Narcissa looked into her husbands eyes, his eyes were dark with lust and a primal gaze. She knew that look, she loved it when he looked at her like that.

With a wave of his wand, Lucius cleared his desk and picked his wife up to perch on the desk. He moved in between her legs.

He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her with a burning passion.

'I need you now Lucius, now.' Lucius smirked. He took off his jacket and shirt, Narcissa ran her hand over his defined chest, he growled in contentment.

He pushed her gently back on his desk, so she was lying down with her legs swinging off the end. He undid his belt and pulled down his zip, and let his growing erection free.

He pulled her neck line down to reveal her large breasts encased in a blue lacy bra, with a ribbon in the center. He pulled one of her cups down and took her nipple in his mouth, pleased when he heard her moan.

He put her breast back into her bra and fondled her breasts while they were covered. For some reason this just made it more erotic for her.

He pushed her dress up so it was pooled around her waist.

'Put your legs around me baby.' Narcissa wrapped her legs around her husbands waist. And in one slow move he entered her, they both gasped.

'So tight love, you never cease to amaze me. I love you so much.' Slowly Lucius began to move.

'Oh I love you too Lucius. Harder please.' Lucius obliged and began to pump quickly.

He started to use his fingers to increase his wife's pleasure. 'This is mine, you are mine. Who do you belong to?'

'You, oh god you Lucius. Faster, I'm close, please.' Lucius could feel her walls begin to tighten she was close. He pinched her clit. 'Ohh god, Lucius.'

He watched as his wife came undone, he still pumped in and out of her, and three thrust later he too came undone, spilling his seed in his wife, but he didn't move out of her.

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I'M BLIND, I'M HELL!' There at the door stood a Draco who looked terrified, no matter how old you were it will always traumatize you when you walking in on your parents in the throes of passion.

'GET THE FUCK OUT DRACO. NOW' Lucius roared. Draco didn't need to be told twice. Lucius collapsed onto his wife, he nuzzled her neck. Narcissa giggled at the situation.

'Is something funny Lady Malfoy?' Lucius asked his eyes bright with amusement.

'Yes you. You can talk to him about what he just saw. Our poor son.' Lucius laughed. He slowly withdrew out of his wife, who pouted at the loss of contact. Lucius flicked his wand and cleaned his wife and himself up.

'He should have knocked before he came in then, it's his own fault.' Lucius smirked. 'You can come in now Draco.'

Slowly the door opened and Draco slowly walked in, unable to look either of his parents in the eye.

'What did you need then?' Lucius smirked he had never seen his son so quite and lost, the whole situation was rather humorous.

'Um, yeah I need to access the Malfoy vaults, the old ones.'

'Why?' Narcissa piped in, Draco still looking at his shoes, unable to look up.

'Father knows why, you can ask him. Can I have the key, so I can leave now.' Draco scowled, he really needed to get out, now.

'I'll have the key sent to you. Draco look at me.' Lucius commanded. Slowly Draco looked up to look his father in the eye.

'Do you need to talk about what you just saw?' Lucius asked, humor clearly etched on his face. Narcissa smiled.

'This isn't funny father. I'm now a scarred child. No child should have to see that, I feel that I am now in need to intense therapy, I feel like obliviating myself.' Lucius just laughed in his face.

'Father stop laughing, it's not funny.'

'We're sorry you had to see that honey, but you understand that this was how you were made. Did you just assume that me and your father never-'

'Stop please mother, and please tell father to stop laughing. Can I go now?' Narcissa nodded, and Draco practically ran out of the room back to his and into bed with his woman.

Narcissa looked at her husband who was still laughing. 'Really did you really need to laugh in his face? The poor boy.'

Lucius just smirked and leaned over to kiss his wife. What was intended as a chaste kiss but as the moments passed the promise of more formed between them.

'Round two, Lady Malfoy? Maybe on a bed this time?' Lucius picked up his wife and apparted them to their room. Lord Malfoy was in for a very passionate evening.

**hope you liked that, i'm starting to get loads of ideas for the story, got a really good idea while writing this chapter, which will be revealed in the next paragraph or the one after that. i'm so excited for it, hope you guys will like it.**

**tell me what you guys thought of this, as always reviews are always welcomed. you know they make my day :D**


	16. The Big Surprise!

**Hey guys, well here it is the next chapter. There's a big surprise revealed in this post, and i hope you enjoy it. I'm looking forward to building on the idea. **

**Don't own Harry Potter, sadly. ENJOY**

Lucius just smirked and leaned over to kiss his wife. What was intended as a chaste kiss but as the moments passed the promise of more formed between them.

'Round two, Lady Malfoy? Maybe on a bed this time?' Lucius picked up his wife and apparted them to their room. Lord Malfoy was in for a very passionate evening.

…...

Hermione woke up the next morning with Draco's arm wrapped around her, she moved slightly, but Draco stirred and woke up mumbling about being blind, and hating his parents.

'What's the matter Draco? You seem really upset.' Hermione sat up worried about Draco.

'You do not want to know, seriously, I think I may need intensive therapy.' Hermione frowned.

'Draco Malfoy, you tell me right now. What is wrong with you? Tell me or I won't speak to you.' Draco contemplated as to whether he should tell her; he decided he may as well let her know.

'I walked in on my parents 'Mione. It was horrible, and then father decided it would be nice to laugh at my condition. I could look my parents in the eye. It's not right 'Mione.' Hermione looked at him for a moment; Draco suspected she was figuring out what she should say to make him feel better. She always knew what to say. He was however not expecting for her to burst out laughing.

'Mione will you please stop laughing. Please!' Draco scowled.

'Oh Draco, I'm sorry it's that, oh dear your face. I'm sorry Dray; no child should have to walk in on their parents.'

'It's okay I'll forgive only because I love you.'

'How old are your parents Draco?' Draco frowned.

'Why?'

'I just want to know, Lucius and Cissa both look really young. How old were they when they had you?'

'Hmm well mum and dad were seventeen when they got married. Dad was 18 when I was born and mum was turning 18 in a few months. So add seventeen to that and ummm…..'

'That makes your dad 35 and Cissa about 34. They're really young.'

'I know. Sometimes I wish they had other children as well.' Hermione hugs Draco.

'Oh Dray, I'm sure they had a good reason. I know that your mum wanted more children, your dad as well.' Draco kissed her; she did make him feel better.

'Do you have any siblings?' Hermione went stiff.

'Yes a sister, Ruby. That's all you need to know.' Draco frowned, he wouldn't push her. If she wanted to share then she would.

'How about I make you forget what you saw Draco?' and with that Hermione straddled his hips, and they lost themselves within each other.

Hermione and Draco made their way down to the breakfast room where Cissa and Lucius where waiting for them. They all greeted each other.

'Would you pass me the coffee Cissa?' Lucius asked, and she nodded. She picked up the pot, but before she even put it next to him, she jumped from the table and went straight to the bathroom where she was violently sick. Lucius jumped from his seat and ran after her, bringing back a very pale Narcissa.

'Mother, what happened?'

'I don't know Draco, I just felt so sick. I've never been that sick before.' Everybody in the room frowned. Narcissa was so healthy. Cissa noticed the look on everyone's face and decided she needed to say something else.

'It must have been something I ate last night, or maybe I have the flu. Now nobody needs to worry. Lucius dear do we have any bacon this morning, I really feel like having some.' Lucius nodded, though not convinced that Narcissa was feeling well.

'I'll tell the house elves to get you some now.'

Hermione was looking at Narcissa, she looked paler than normal. She would talk to Cissa after breakfast.

Breakfast continued as normal, the incident wasn't spoken about again, but everybody was thinking about it. When Lucius and Draco left the table to go and sort some things out with Malfoy Corp, Hermione moved over to Narcissa.

'Cissa you know you said that I could always talk to you about anything.'

'Yes 'Mione I remember, what do you need to talk about?'

Hermione told her suspicions.

'No 'Mione, I don't think so. I can't, not since you know well. I can't, I appreciate the concern, but that's impossible. They told me.' Narcissa looked rather teary eyed.

'I understand how you feel Cissa, but nothings impossible, please just get a test; if only for the assurance of my mind. Please Cissa, I don't want to hurt you by making you do this, but please just to be sure; please.' Hermione pleaded.

'You really care for me don't you?' Narcissa could see how much Hermione cared for her.

'Of course I care about you, you're like family to me. You said that I'm like a daughter to you, well I care for you just like I care for my mother.' Hermione looked up to see Narcissa with tears in her eyes.

'Oh Cissa don't cry. If you love me like you say so, please come to with me and get yourself checked up. You don't just vomit for any reason.'

'Oh 'Mione, fine just for you, and I want you to come with me, please.'

'Of course I'll come.'

Hermione and Narcissa stood up and got an elf to fetch their bags and coat, stepped through the fireplace and ended up in . They approached the desk and spoke to someone in lime coloured scrubs. The assistant looked up.

'Oh Lady Malfoy, how can I help you today?'

'Well today I've come to get a check-up, and I need to see Healer Jhita.'

'That's our – oh, um yes of course. I'll have someone show you her office and you can go straight in.'

'How can you just walk into the healer's office?'

'It all comes with being a Malfoy.' Narcissa smirked, even though inside she was terrified with what may happen. Narcissa held Hermione hand, who gave her a light squeeze, showing her support. As they got closer to the door Narcissa's grip on her hand tightened. In a few minutes so many lives could change.

The tests show positive Lady Malfoy, Miss Granger here knew what she was talking about. I'll just book in all your appointments, here are some books to read and this is a list of medication I want you to start, this should keep blood levels at an okay level. I know this seems like a lot, but we need to take extra care, now that you're pregnant, it seems that you were unable to conceive, but by some miracle you are.

Narcissa couldn't stop smiling, she was pregnant, and she could have another baby. She looked over to Hermione who was ecstatic; she leaned over and hugged the young girl.

'Thank you 'Mione, I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you for pushing me to come here today. I love you so much; you're just like a daughter.'

'Oh Cissa I'm so happy for you. Imagine how Lucius and Draco are going to fell, I know that Draco always wished he could have a younger sibling.'

Narcissa's smile widened at the thought of telling Lucius.

'Don't tell the boys when we get home, I know how we can break it to them'

'Well Lady Malfoy –'

'Please call me Narcissa, you've just given me such good news, there is no need to be formal.'

'Well Narcissa, lets give you a scan and find out how old your baby is.'

Narcissa laid down on the bed with Hermione's hand in her's .

'This may be a bit cold.' Healer Jhita warned her. The liquid was squirted over Narcissa's bare stomach. She squeezed Hermione hand a little tighter. The healer waved her wand over her stomach.

'Oh my!' the healer said looking at the scan.

'What! Is something wrong?' Narcissa and Hermione both practically screamed at the same time.

'No everything fine, it appears your baby is already 3 months along, that puts your due date around early June.'

'Oh my god, I've been pregnant for 3 months!'

'Oh Cissa, that means we don't have to wait long for the baby now. Oh I can't wait.' Hermione squealed, and leant over to give Narcissa a kiss on her cheek.

Narcissa was over the moon, she just couldn't wait to tell the boys at home. She knew that Lucius would be so happy, they both had wanted children after Draco , and they did try, for years, but in the end Healers told her she was unable to conceive now. It broke her heart, and he knew that Lucius was devastated, he felt as if he was unable to give her what she wanted the most.

It broke her heart every time Draco asked her for a baby brother or sister. This was her second chance, she was going to be a mum again; and she wouldn't have found out unless Hermione had pushed her. Narcissa loved Hermione, like her daughter, she would never be able to repay her. Ever since she had come into her son's life, everything was going well, she would do anything for Hermione, he knew that. Narcissa sat up and hugged Hermione fiercely, and Hermione seemed to understand exactly what she was trying to say.

'I love you Cissa, so much. I'm so happy for you and the baby.' This did it Narcissa broke down in tears (happy tears).

'Oh Hermione I love you more than you'll ever know. You are my daughter, not like. You are. You've made everything better. I found I'm pregnant today because you insisted. My Draco is so happy, because you make him happy. Even Lucius is happy because of you. You've given me everything. You don't know how much you mean to me 'Mione.'

Narcissa knew that she didn't care if she was having a girl or a boy, she had already had Draco, and today she had found a daughter. Life couldn't be any better.

**I hope you lot like the surprise. Cissa's going to have a baby. The idea for a new baby Malfoy just came to me, and i loved it. I haven't come across any fanfic where Narcissa is pregnant (well besides the one where she's pregnant with Draco). Tell me what you think, don't forget to review. You know i love the reviews :D**


	17. Parents Again

**Hey guys , well here's the next chapter. Lucius finally finds out. i know that this is a short chapter but i'll try and make the next one longer. hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**disclaimer : i don't own harry potter or anything to do with it.**

Previously …... Narcissa knew that she didn't care if she was having a girl or a boy, she had already had Draco, and today she had found a daughter. Life couldn't be any better. …... Hermione and Narcissa arrived back at the manor, very excited about their news.

They walked to the living room to find father and son sat on the sofa looking rather worried. They put their bags on the floor and this seemed at draw the attention of the two Malfoy men. Lucius looked up to see his wife beaming, practically radiating happiness, there was a certain glow around her, he hadn't seen her this happy since she was pregnant with Draco.

He stood to greet his wife, he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. 'Hello dear, you look beautiful when you smile like this. It's been a while since I've seen you this happy. Where did you go today? It looks like you two had fun.' The two women looked at each other, and smiled.

Draco got up and kissed his mum on the cheek then kissed Hermione on the lips. 'What's with you too, you look awful happy. What have you been up to?' Draco questioned. 'Is it a crime to be happy Draco?' Hermione questioned.

Draco cowered under her look. 'Of course not, I like to see you happy, but come on tell us what's up?' Draco kissed Hermione behind her ear, he knew that this got her to loosen up. Hermione looked at Narcissa. 'Just tell them Cissa, go on.'

Hermione smiled at her in encouragement, and Cissa nodded. Hermione squealed and retrieved two wrapped up parcels from a bag, and handed one to Lucius and one to Draco who looked at the two women with rather scared looks.

'What is this?' both men questioned at once. 'Open them up and you'll see.' Narcissa replied. Both men ripped open their parcels, to find a jewelry box. They both pulled up the top half of the box, and they both saw a pair of dog-tags in their boxes.

They looked up at Hermione and Narcissa. 'Turn them over.' Hermione instructed. They did as was told, Lucius turned his over to find the words 'Baby Daddy' Draco turned his over to find a single word carved into his 'Brother'. The two men looked at each others. Draco read his once again, and the clogs in his brain finally seemed to have started to work. He looked at Hermio

ne who nodded to confirm his suspicions, his facial expression had changed from confusion to immense joy. He walked over to his mother, and hugged her fiercely. 'I'm so happy for you mother, I really am, oh I love you mother. I know how much you've wanted this.'

These words had got to Hermione and Narcissa and both had started to cry, Hermione who knew that Draco could be sensitive, was always still surprised when he came out with things like that. While those three were getting high on their new found happiness; Lucius had still not understood why the women were crying and why Draco looked so bloody happy.

Draco saw the look of confusion on his fathers face. 'Really father, you've still not clocked on. Its a wonder as to how you get out of bed without assistance in the morning.' Lucius just looked even more confused. 'Oh for Merlin's sake Lucius. I'm pregnant.'

Narcissa decided that she finally had to intervene before Lucius worried away his remaining brain cells. The look on Lucius's face was astounding, from confusion to even further confusion to finally pure happiness. Lucius at first said nothing, and the finally he managed to get some words out. 'Are you sure? I mean the Healers said you couldn't.' Hermione could see the worry on Lucius's face, this was the face of a vulnerable man.

Narcissa nodded, she was crying and no words could come out. Lucius walked towards his wife, and to everyone's surprise he picked up his wife and swung her around, while passionately kissing her. After a few moments he let her down, he had tears in his eyes.

'Oh Cissa, we're going to be parents again. Is that where you went today?' Lucius looked at Hermione and she nodded. 'I'm three months along Lucius.' Lucius's smile grew if that was even possible, then he frowned. 'What are you still doing on your feet, you need to be in bed. Now! You need to rest, and take care of yourself. The baby needs for you to rest, now dear please. Get into bed now!'

Narcissa looked at Hermione and the two broke out into giggles. 'I told you 'Mione, he would react just like that. Oh God you're so predictable Lucius.' Lucius scowled. 'Cissa you're three months pregnant, get into bed. Please I want you safe, for the sake of our child get into bed, and rest.

Hermione please get her to rest, spend all day up there with her, please.' Hermione softened, he was just worried. 'I'll get her up there, come on Cissa lets get you into bed. You and me can have girl time.' Narcissa scowled. Hermione knew just what to say next 'Come on Cissa, in two days me and Drake are going back to Hogwarts, you'll miss girl time then.

Come on lets make the most of it, please.' Cissa rolled her eyes, but she knew that she would miss Hermione, she also knew that she would be in for a tough time with Lucius, he wouldn't let her do anything. She was really going to miss Hermione, and Draco of course.

She would miss them both, terribly. Narcissa wiped her tears away as Hermione led her upstairs to the master bedroom.

**Enjoyed it? Review and tell me what you think, you know i love them. xx**


	18. Addicted

**Hey guys, i know its been ages since i updated, but life had been hectic. I have now sent off my university application, thats one less thing to worry about now. just all that coursework and resits to get through now. i need the motivation people. **

**thank you all for being so kind and patient, and here is the next chapter. What do you guys think of Narcissa being pregnant? And what about the Daphne and Harry pairing? I quite like Harry with either Pansy or Daphne; not too keen on Ginny. **

**READ AND REVIEW :D**

Hermione and had been at Hogwarts for a week now; and had already written her 27th letter to Narcissa. She didn't mind though she knew that Narcissa would want some company that wasn't Lucius.

It was a Saturday morning and Hermione woke up tangled in Draco's arms; she loved waking up like this; they were currently in his room and his giant bed. She leaned over and kissed him on the neck. And because he was a man; programmed to be ready for any activity that a sexual element he woke up as soon as her lips touched his body.

'Morning Draco. Now come on; get up we're meeting your mother in Hogsmeade soon.'

'Aww do we have to? We could just stay here and have fun.' Draco began to kiss her neck slowly moving so that he was now on top of her; supporting himself on his elbows.

Hermione moaned. 'Draco, come on – please – your mother' Hermione became incoherent after that.

Draco moved further down and kissed her breast. Taking one in his mouth while he massaged the other. His tongue going over her nipple; gently biting her making her moan, and arching her back. Her repeated the same actions on her other breast. When he was content he moved down, kissing her stomach, and gently nipped her hip, then he felt her; and she was wet; so wet for him, and that turned him on even more.

Draco couldn't wait anymore and slipped into her; both moaned simultaneously. And this time the sex was hard and fast; not the slow gentle love making like it had been so far; and Hermione couldn't decide which she liked more; ultimately she just decided that the sex was just so amazing because it was with Draco.

Hermione and Draco were walking down to the Leaky Cauldron; hand in hand. Their friends had all gone off with their own dates. Draco was surprised as to how well the other couples were doing. Daphne and Harry seemed to getting along the best. Hermione told him that Daphne was just what Harry needed; she had a fiery personality but would also provide the stability in a relationship that Harry desired so much

. The blond was proving to be very good for Harry. Hermione was sad that things between Harry and Ginny didn't work out but she knew that Ginny sometimes just saw Harry Potter the chosen one rather than just Harry. Daphne however saw right through him and Hermione felt that Daphne had very strong feeling for Harry; and doubted whether Harry himself knew that yet.

Draco guided Hermione to a private room his father had booked. The moment that Hermione had walked through the door; she was wrapped up in Narcissa arms.

'Hermione! I've missed you so much. I hope you're doing well, and did you like the chocolates that I sent you? I trust that you are eating well. How are your parents, have you spoken to them much?'

Hermione was finally released from her grip.

'I'm fine Cissa, how are you and the baby? I loved the chocolates that you sent me, but Draco ate most of them. And Mum and dad are fine, I told them about the pregnancy and they are very happy for you and Lucius.' Hermione moved to where Lucius was stood and hugged him.

'How are you Hermione? I trust that Draco has been taking good care of you.'

'I'm fine Lucius. And yes he has. I hope that you've been keeping Cissa company while I was away.' Lucius chuckled.

'Yes, I told her that if she rested in bed all week she would be able to come and visit you, but I kept catching her up and about.' Hermione laughed at this. And looked over to see Draco wrapped up in his mother's arms.

'You know the Healer said that she's allowed to carry on her active lifestyle for a while. You should let her, otherwise she'll get bored; and then she'll stress which won't be good for the baby. You two should take walks together around your gardens. That way you she can walk around a bit, but you will still be there with her.'

'You're called the Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing are you dear?' Lucius smiled at her.

For the rest of the day the three Malfoys and Hermione shopped in Diagon Alley for baby clothes, toys and furniture. They then went for lunch to an expensive restaurant; overall the day had been a good one.

Narcissa got to spend time Hermione; it was like she was addicted to the young girl; but all Narcissa could think about was how everything started going well in her life since she met Hermione; she wouldn't even know about her baby if it wasn't for her. And Draco, her baby boy was just so happy now; and everything was because Hermione Granger had entered their lives.


	19. The Love Of His Life

**Hey GUYS! I know that it's been a while but I finally got this chapter up. And You will hate me, I know you will. The cliffy that I have left you with. I am ashamed with myself... But ah well you're just going to have to get over it!**

**I don't own any of this, because otherwise I would have been Mrs Draco Malfoy, but alas I was not, but one day...I shall find my Draco. Hopefully. Maybe...**

It was April, and everything was going well. Hermione and Draco were growing even fonder of each other every day, and everybody could see just how much they were in love. Their sex life had also grown. Hermione was very satisfied with Draco; and Draco was happy with Hermione. Their friend were happy with each other; the only exception was Ron and Pansy; it seemed that the two were going through a rough patch.

Nobody knew what was happening with the two; despite their efforts of trying to find out. Hermione thought it would be best for if they revealed the information rather than them trying to get it out them.

Hermione was also very stressed out at this point, in a month she would be sitting her NEWTS, but not just that. It was two months till Narcissa's due date; and her letters had become a lot more frequent and slightly worrying. In most of the letters Narcissa simply ranted about Lucius, but in the other; she often spoke about her excitement about the baby, and all the new things that she's bought for the baby.

They would soon be going away for their Easter holidays. Hermione would be returning to see her parents for a few days then Draco would come and stay with her for a day then they would go to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was packing her trunk; when Draco walked into her room. She turned around to see him at the doorway.

'Hello, Love.' Hermione said. Draco walked into the room; and sat on her bed.

'Hello, baby. Are you finished packing?' Hermione got up off the floor and walked over to the bed and sat of Draco's legs.

'Yes, I'm all ready to go. Dray, I had an idea, but I wasn't sure about it and…..'

'Just say it baby.' Draco smiled and kissed her, and listened to her idea.

'Yes I like the sound of that. Go ahead and do it Love. I'll help with anything that you need to do, okay.' Hermione beamed at his response and kissed him soundly on the lips so that he fell back on the bed.

Hermione could feel him grow hard, and licked her lips. Hermione got up off him, so that he could lie on the bed properly. She sat back oh his waist so that she was straddling him. Hermione took off her top and leant down to kiss him.

He held her close and kissed her, his hands roaming around her back, going down to hold her ass. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and helped him take it off. She unbuttoned his trousers and helped him take those off along with his boxers; so that he was naked underneath her.

Draco couldn't take it any longer; he reached round and unclipped her bra, so that it fell off her. He turned them around so that now he was on top, his need for her was growing every second. His eyes had turned a dark shade; his lust for her clearly visible. He pulled her shorts down and her panties. He spread her legs and pushed his fingers in her. She was wet; wet for him and that turned him on. He withdrew his fingers and heard her sigh with disappointment.

'Sit up and watch.' That was all Draco said, and he saw her eyes go glazy with lust.

He slowly dipped his head down; and let his tongue please her. Slowly licking and watching her roll her head back; Draco carried on his ministrations. He slowly inserted a finger too and after that Hermione could take no more and dropped back on to the bed; writhing with pleasure. Draco saw her back arch and her breath become more intense; she was gasping and a thin layer of sweat covered her delectable body.

And with that she came with his name on her lips. He barely gave her time to recover, before he pushed his impressive length into her, and pumped into her; hard and fast; her legs reaching up to wrap around his waist. But after a while this position wasn't providing the intimacy that Draco needed.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed one of her ankles and put it on his shoulder and began to push even harder into her; watching her gasp with pleasure, and soon he came undone again. And soon after Draco followed, and collapsed on to her, his face nestled in between her breasts. And that's how they stayed, together; holding each other as they drifted away to sleep.

….

Hermione was sat in the living room at her parents' house. She was sat on the sofa with her dad watching Lady and the Tramp; while her mum was making dinner. Hermione has told her mother about what she had planned on doing; and her mother was going to help her set everything up. Both of the ladies were very excited. And like that Hermione's few days with her parents passed with such ease and happiness.

She also discovered that Draco was able to send her more letters than his mother. Hermione was swamped in with all of the letters. But Draco's latest letter was what interested her. The Malfoys wanted to come over for dinner so that the two families could get to know each other better. And her mother was so excited; a bit too excited; but that was what her mother was lke, she had already though about what to make, and planned everybody's outfit. Hermione's father rolled his eyes at his wife's antics.

…

Today Draco and his parents would be joining them for dinner; Hermione would also be leaving to spend the last week of her holidays at the Manor. Hermione was wearing a yellow sundress that came to mid thigh with her black platform pumps. Her hair was down and in curls, with natural looking makeup. She heard the door bell ring and saw her father open the door; and hear him greet her boyfriend and his parents.

Hermione walked into the living room and saw the three Malfoys sat their; talking to her dad. Draco saw her and was instantly by her side. He pecked her on the cheek but Hermione knew he wanted to do a lot more than that; but out of his respect for her father; he kept his contact with her to minimum; she looked him over to see that he was in a black suit; and looked very sexy especially that grey tie which bought out his eyes, she quickly pecked him on the lips, then smirked at him.

She walked over to Narcissa who was now supporting her lovely baby bump. Narcissa was gripping her rather tight, and after a while she let her go,so that she she could greet Lucius. Hermione stepped over to him and hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

Dinner went along well nicely and Hermione's mother was now serving dessert. While Draco was running his hand up and down Hermione's leg. Hermione looked at him to check if he was okay; she had realised that he only did this when he was nervous. He nodded at her to let her know that he was okay.

'Umm Hermione can I speak with outside for a moment?'

'Yeah sure Draco.' Hermione stood up and Draco followed her outside.

They were out in the garden stood on the porch. It was dark outside and they could see all the stars shining brightly. Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately, grabbing her and holding her close. He finally pulled back and just looked at her, just staring. Looking at the perfection that was his.

Draco waved his hand and the whole garden lit up. There were candles and flowers everywhere, and then Draco Malfoy dropped down onto one knee in front of the love of life. Looking up at her with love and affection in his eyes.

**He's gonna propose, or is he? Mwhahahahah **

**Read it and review, my lovelies :) **


	20. Be Mine

**I know that last time I left you with cliffy. Well here it is. Your're just going to hate me even more when you read the end of this chapter, but ah well. It's sappy and romantic; but thats how i like them to be honest. If a guy ever said that to me, I would marry him there and then. Anyway I have no idea when the next update will happen. I have a history exam on Wednesday and I'm absolutely shitting it! So I apologise in advance if I don't update for a while. And while we are on the subject of school related things, I got offers from ALL five universities that I applied to! They actually want me. Anyway less about my obviously sad life and on to the story... I still don't own Harry Potter... unfair... But it may have escaped my notice that life isn't fair **

Draco was down on one knee in front of Hermione, who gasped and looked down at him; her eyes going glassy with her unshed tears. Draco cleared his throat and took her left hand into his hands.

'Hermione Jean Granger, from the moment you came into my life you made me come alive. When we were younger I tormented you and made you miserable; and if I could I would take away all the pain that I gave to you. And when you gave me chance, you, perfect, loving and kind I was astounded.

Someone so good like you, would give me a chance; allow me to be a part of your life; and that's when I knew just how pure and loving you were. That's when I knew that I would make you stay in my life permanently.

I had this whole speech planned out, but I can't even remember it. But I don't need to memorize what I love about you. I love everything about you, your intelligence, personality, heart and your intrinsic beauty.

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the light to my darkness and you make me feel good, I feel elation when I am with you. And now, I can feel my love grow for you every day. When you cry my heart breaks and its physical pain, and I promise you that I will always do my best to keep you happy.

I love you more than anything and that will never change, every fibre of my being belongs to you. I'm yours Hermione, mind, body, heart and soul. I'm a slave to you, and I know that I would give you the stars and everything beneath it if I could. You give me the feelings that people write about.

I know that we will never be perfect; we will fight and argue, but the make up sex is always going to be explosive with you. I'm not easy to live with and you know that; I'm moody, possessive, and jealous and my anger is out of this world. But you've put up with me; you've been there for me, through all this, and that makes you different; that makes you put of this world.

Hermione, you make life worth living, its like I wasn't alive before; I see things in a different way and feel thing like never before. You are my everything; my heart beats only for you. I want to make you mine; wake up with you right next to me every morning; see you pregnant with my children. Grow old with you. I want to share all the little things in life with you; and just you.

I know that I am not worthy of you; but Hermione Jean Granger if you were to marry me and become Mrs Hermione Malfoy I would show you every day just how thankful I am that you came into my life. I would spend every moment that we spend together showing you just how much I love you; just how much I need you. Malfoy's do not show their emotions but here I am lying everything in front of you, but I couldn't care less because I want you to know just how much you mean to me; just how much I love you and how much I want you. I'm yours for forever, and I'll have you anyway that I can. Make me the happiest man alive; and marry me.

Marry me Hermione Jean Granger; be mine.'

**Hope you Dramione shippers all enjoyed that. Read and Review xx**


	21. Roses

**Hey guys! I know that this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to update today, but it's my sisters birthday so I haven't had much time today. I'm throwing her a surprise party on Saturday! And I made her a scrapbook with all her memories, and wrote her a letter too, I really am the best sister ever!**

**Anywho! Here is Hermiones reply! Sorry that this chapter is on the shorter side, but I will try and update soon! **

There is the man of my life, on one knee, asking her to be his. And all rational thoughts left her mind. She didn't care if they were too young, or hadn't thought this through; this man loved her; and his proposal told her that. She knew that he would look after her for the rest of their lives; and he only had eyes for her. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at him.

'Don't I at least get a ring?' Hermione questioned. Draco smirked at her and put his hand into his pocket and withdrew a blue velvet box, and opened it to show her the biggest rock she had ever seen.

It was a large, and I mean large diamond in the centre flanked by two slightly smaller emeralds, which were set in platinum. Hermione was left speechless, of course; only Draco would get her an engagement ring which was impractical, but she loved it nonetheless. It was beautiful, and the fact that Draco had proposed to her with that ring, just made her fall in love with the ring.

Hermione put her hand out to Draco, but he just continued to look at her.

'Well am I ever going to get an answer? Or are you just going to continue looking at my handsome self?' he smirked at her. Hermione blushed.

'Yes, Draco. Yes I will marry you. I love you.' Hermione just looked down at him and saw him slip the ring on her ring finger, and kiss her hand. He then stood up, and pulled her in for a fiery kiss, his hand roamed all over her body, while hers too did the same. They finally drew apart, and simply smiled at each other, they saw love and compassion in the other's eyes. Hermione knew that life as Mrs. Draco Malfoy will not be easy but for that man she would make every effort, loving him till the end of time.

Draco took her hand and pulled her into the garden, and Hermione saw all of the beautiful flowers. They were all roses; her favourite flower. Red and white ones scattered beautifully all over the garden. She kissed him again.

'Thank you so much Draco, I love you.' She kissed his neck and hugged him. She felt his arms come up around her and return her embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

'I love you too 'Mione. More than you know. And now you're mine, and soon you'll be Hermione Malfoy.'

Hermione knew he was possessive; he didn't play well with others, but she actually found that rather attractive, so instead of saying anything, she simply kissed him.

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think, you know I love the reviews. What do you think Hermione's dress should be like? And what will the parents say? And their friends?**


End file.
